Mass effect: Legendary Defender
by deltakid4
Summary: When Saren goes rogue, it up to the Shepards and company to find the councils super weapon Voltron.Witness as unbreakable bonds are formed and relationships are born. As they set out to put an end to a galaxy wide cycle of extinction.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Mass Effect, It's the Intellectual property of EA/Bioware. I don't own Voltron, it's the intellectual property of DreamWorks.**

 **A/N: This is the prologue of my Reimaging/Retelling of Mass Effect with Voltron thrown into the mix. Dates and Events will be changed to aid the narrative. Segments from the games will be present but with alterations here and there. Now in joy the story my N7 family**

Prologue

Inhospitable, unstable volcanic planet. The signal source was near a volatile volcano, making it next to impossible to land on the planet's surface. With no safe place to land the exploration team had to proceed with some out of the box thinking. Taking a play from the Turian's mobile infantry They launched themselves from high orbit o the surface. They should land on stable ground assuming their subterranean scans are accurate and if the impact doesn't alter the pod's trajectory.

"30 to surface." As the pod descends towards the surface. The crew felt a mix of fear and anxiety, knowing the fact that they'll be the first intelligent life forms to land on the planet.

The pod skated on the ground like a pebble skipping over water. They exited the contraption. The three-man team consisted of a turian soldier named Ocataia Victriso, an Asari adept who went by Kasis Lirix and lastly Codan Hiks the Salarian. Without a means of transportation, they had to venture forth on foot. Despite the surface temperature being 49 degrees Celsius.

Come on put some haste in those steps, we have a limited time window," Ocataia barked. As she lifts her gaze to the charcoaled sky. The stifling air hissed in her comms mocking her efforts. She thought grimly, "Why couldn't it be somewhere nicer!"

Using her biotics, Kasis cast a spherical mobile dome around the group. Although it didn't lower the temperature as much she believed it was better than doing nothing.

Codan`s radar began beeping louder and more frequent. "I don't see anything," he muttered, "but there must be something out there."

They nodded knowingly. Turning, he followed their mate's gaze "radars don't lie."

Without warning the Salarian suddenly broke ranks and galloped off into the smog. Expressions of surprise were joined by frustrated curses as they gave on the molten terrain was an obstacle course they weren't a fan of. Octaia went down, hitting her knee hard. She promptly jumped back up to resume the chase. Whatever it was that the radar had picked up had drawn Codan away from the comparative shelter and safety of the barrier.

The energetic Salarian came to a halt at a wide gap. He stood there gazing down the pit. They caught up with him

"whatever you picked up stops here," Kasis contended, "and resides down there"

"I don't see how we can get down there" the turian muttered as she looked on.

As they were debating the ground beneath them shook. Then the ground started to part as if smashed open by a gigantic cleaver. The Asari nearly fell through, only to be caught at the last instant by her turian companion and pulled to safety. The Salarian was not so lucky. His terrified whines shrank with distance as he Slid downward and disappeared.

Fortunately for him, the fissure was no more than thirty feet deep and the wall tolerably slanted. Still, he landed hard when he hit rock bottom. Dazed but otherwise unhurt, he rose slowly to his feet. His suit and vitals seemed to be intact. He patched into his Comm, reassuring the frantic shouts that flooded his helmet.

"I'm okay, guys nothing damaged but my self-esteem." His hearty response brought forth sighs of relief and a chuckle. Having reassured the squad, he set about reassuring himself and promptly failed.

Codan noticed a small opening in the rock wall. the entrance was tight but was sure he could squeeze on through. Not one to shy away from the challenge he enters.

As he continued down the path, the small tunnel began to widen. Until he reached a cavern. The wall was covered in weird symbols. When Codan studied the odd carvings, he began noticing a pattern. These murals depicted a story about some sort of animal snapped machine, likes of which he had never seen before. Each individual color represented a vaguely different form of the same creature. Red and green were the smallest, blue and yellow were next in size, the black one was the largest of the pride.

So, mesmerized by the art, he barely registered his own body leading him up to a particularly prideful visage of the red beast. Above what looked to be a field of lava, it stood proud and undaunted even as a volcano erupted behind it. Surrounded by a hexagonal dome of electro-lights a massive mechanical beast sat on the only island in a boiling lake of lava, regal and very much alive in what

The face stared back at him. It was all very foreign and frightening. He took courage from the fact that whatever it was, it was unmoving. He may lack several qualities, but courage was not one of them. Advancing slowly, he reached out and touch the shield. Light suddenly burst forth, bright and intense as a star that hadn't been seen in days it was replete with symbols and visions of the past. Salarian had no time to analyze the signs. He screamed and staggered backward, clawing at the burning pain that seared his corneas. Hearing his screams through the comms, the two clustered around the rim of the fissure and shouted frantically on the comms.

"Like Mount Everest inside an oven," was the words Jon Grissom used to describe Aratoht while on a fact-finding mission to see if the garden world was worth contestation with the batarians. His team ultimately decided that the planet's air pressure and oxygen content were too low for large-scale human habitation. Undeterred, the Batarian Hegemony colonized the planet's polar regions and began an extensive terraforming effort with cyanobacteria and invasive plant species. Alliance intelligence has confirmed that the colony has several batarian military installations, which are too close to human space for the Alliance's comfort.

The transport shuttles that came screaming over the jungles were flying too close to one another. With no one around to chastise them, however, their crews felt free to indulge in a game or two. Certainly, the commanding officer in the lead craft felt no particular compunction to adhere minutely to regulations. Life under the Hegemony was hard enough without having to live every moment of one`s life exactly according to doctrine. Consequently, the interior of the rumbling shuttle was presently rocking to the irresistible beat of batarian metal.

Once the transport arrived at the base on time. It settled gently to the tarmac below. The troopers emerged. They made their way off the landing pad. Marching to their newly assigned posts.

Inside the operation center, a batarian sergeant was staring intently at her console. A readout had materialized that she was unable to identify.

"Inbound unidentified aircraft, eight miles out and closing." She announced.

Within seconds the watch commander was at her side, peering down at the same readout. He could make no sense of it than the sergeant seated in front of the monitor. He could, however, react to it.

"Unidentified aircraft, you`re in restricted Batarian hegemony airspace, proceed stat west out of the area." He warned. There followed was complete silence, no unintelligible static just silence. The Watch commander saw this as deliberate action. In this situation, he was not going to extended contemplation. "Talon One and Two head to these coordinates for an interception."

The Talons on patrol located the aircraft. What they saw had them in complete shock. Before the talons had time to react, they were shot out of the sky. Only chunks of debris rained on Aratoht's surface.

"Sir, Talon One and Two were shot down,"

The watch commander`s brow furrowed.

"target is closing in on our position."

"get me guns pointed in that things direction," he barked. The rising whine of the general alarm, batarian soldiers poured out of the barracks and other buildings. A flotilla of armored rovers was stationed at the landing zone. The troops were ill at ease with the order they received. Nervous fingers hovered close to well-crafted triggers. As MPs working on Aratoht they had been trained to act as deterrents. unlike those station in the colonies who dealt with a whole litany of exotic possibilities.

"Hey…" a gunner in the nearest rover suddenly pointed out.

A quick little glimmer appeared in the sky. Then like lightning bolt, a massive object landed in the base. Decimating an entire row of parked Rovers. It created a thunderclap, a wall of air knocked the rovers and troops off the floor, sending them backward with sheer force. The blast blew out every window in the control tower and knocked those inside to the ground. Shattered glass cut and scoured exposed flesh, sending drops of blood all over the clean floor.

The troops ran for cover or dove behind anything to protect themselves. Screams and shouts of confusion punctuated the periodic explosions. The combination of fire and smoke made visibility near impossible. All they saw was the ramping creature`s towering legs. A foot rose and descended nearby shaking the ground as it crushed a rover to scrap.

Within the command center, found their attention drawn upward as the roof was ripped from its support beams by an unseen force. Their reactions ranged from utter panic to stunned fascination as a feline-like face reached down in. dragging himself out of the rubble of the destroyed ceiling, the watch commander found himself staring at the beast above him. "What in the world is that?" his reaction, was echoed by everyone exposed to the massive creature.

The batarian troops looked and stared. It was some sought of automation, cat like in general appearance, appropriately quad symmetrical. But in many respects strikingly and ominously. Each soldier took up defensive positions behind walls and vehicles. They raised the muzzle of their weapons and fired. The bullets were absorbed by its barriers. This garnered the beast attention. The lion`s targeting system located and homed in on it assailants. Weaponry was unleashed a blue hot plasma that erupted against walls, vehicles, and buildings, vaporizing everything with which came into contact. Plasma touched down and blew a crater in the ground.

In the absence of wind, it took a moment for the dust to settle. When it had cleared enough to see again, the black creature spotted something moving in the center of the hell that it had unleashed on the troops. A lone Batarian captain crawling around, clearly in distress. Breathing hard. Part of his armor was tinted a nonregulation red, a dark stain spreading fast.

The Batarian cease crawling once he heard the thunderous footsteps approaching his direction. He turned around to see two bright yellow optics glaring right through him.

 **A/N: Yup, as you can see this is only a taste of what's to come next. Let's find out in the next chapter together my N7 family.**


	2. abandon all hope

Chapter 1: Abandon all hope

Captain David Anderson, of the SSV Normandy sat at this desk, surrounded by dossiers. On his computer monitor were two other men. Admiral Steven Hackett of the Fifth Fleet and human Ambassador, Donnel Udina. They were in a three-way video conference. All of them felt weary without any caffeine in their system. "Is there anyone else who qualifies?" Hackett said a loud in his raspy voice.

Ambassador Udina, lifted his datapad in his hand and spoke "Well, what about Shepard?" he said with his accent.

Both Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson glanced at him for a few seconds as they tried to piece tighter which Shepard the Ambassador was referring to. "which one are you talking about Udina?" Anderson asked.

"The son, He`s a spacer. Lived aboard starships most of his life." Udina answered.

"Military service runs in the family. Both his parents were in the navy." The Captain stated. "Major Adam Shepard and Captain Hannah Shepard."

The name Adam Shepard carried a lot of weight in the system Alliance, but in this instance, it brought silence to the room. After a moment of silence, the Admiral spoke up. "We can't judge him based on what his father did, the Commander proved himself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived." His eyes darted at the two other men on his monitor. "But he did saw his friends die that day. He could have some emotional scars."

Anderson`s face showed a confident expression. "Every soldier has scars. Shepard made it out alive. He`s the only reason Elysium is still standing." He said in Shepard's defense.

Unable to rebutted Hackett remained quiet, but Udina posed a question. "We can't question his courage. Is this the kind of person we want to protect the galaxy?"

The Captain looked in the diplomat`s eyes, showing that he`s adamite about his decision. "Humanity needs a hero. And Shepard`s the best we've got."

The ambassador gave the pitch some thought, he finally sighs in defeat. "I`ll make the call, Anderson I just hope you're right about him."

Wearing his N7 defender armor, Marcus Shepard entered the room. He moved quickly through the narrow corridors and towards the CIC. He heard the pilot`s chatter buzzing over the comm. Fellow service members greeted the Commander with a quick salute. To his right, he spotted the Normandy's xo, Navigator Pressley. The older man typed away on his table while gossiping with the staff.

"I bet we're here to hunt down some Batarian slaves, serves them right," Pressley muttered with disdain. He notices Shepard from the corner of his eye. The XO turns and salutes Commander respectfully.

Shepard arrived into the cockpit to see Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau at the helm. For someone with a disability, Joker is one hell of a good pilot. Mark shifts his view to the emptiness of space. There was something about space travel that always fascinated the Commander. Maybe it's the adventure that it offers him or maybe because it's his favorite color.

"Thrusters…check. Navigation…check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift… Just under fifteen hundred k." Joker announced with pride.

"And that's one more feat for the history books," said Mark.

The flight Lieutenant turned his head to notice the Commander standing behind him. "That's right, at least I can count on you to be on my side, Shepard." He declared. Joker turned his gaze to the empty chair next to him. His excitement died down. "It kind of sucks that Kaiden left."

A pond hearing that name Mark simply rolled his eyes. "He made his choice." Stated Shepard.

"Yeah, I guess I'll feel the same way if my friend ditches me to shack up with my sister." Said Jeff in his usual witty tone of voice. It took him a minute to fully realize what he just said. "yeah but he still was one of us. We had history, whatever happen to bros before- "

"Joker status report!" Anderson`s voice called out from com system. Judging by his tone one can assume he`s more aggravated than usual.

"Stealth systems are engaged, Captain." He replied.

"Well keep it that way, "the Captain said in his normal voice. "Tell Shepard to meet me in the conference room for an immediate briefing."

"Roger that, Sir" Joker muttered before Anderson cut the Comm. "you get that, Commander?"

"Yeah, he sounds pissed," Shepard answered. Mark placed his hand on his chin as he ponders. "Something must of went south." Following through with his orders, he spins around and marches back towards the CIC.

On his way, Mark noticed Navigator Pressly was gossiping again. This time he's speaking to Chief Engineer Adams over the comm. Shepard heard him mentioning something about batarians. Now that his curiosity is starting to peak, the Commander decided to hear the Navigator out. He approached the XO.

Pressley saw him Shepard move towards him. "Congratulations Commander looks we had a smooth run. Are you heading down to see the Captain?" the Navigator asked.

"Yes sir, he wants to see me. I`m on my way to give him a status update right now." Mark responded.

The older gentlemen looked both ways before speaking. "With all due respect, sir. Maybe he`ll finally tell you what we`re really doing out here," Pressley stated in a nervous tone.

"What do you mean? You think the Alliance brass is holding out on us?" The Commander questioned.

"If all were supposed to do is test out the stealth system, why is Captain Anderson in charge? And then there's the fact that were in batarian space. Why are we doing a shakedown run Skyllian Verge? It just doesn't add up." Started the Navigator.

"I`ll see if I can get some answers when I see him." Said, Mark, as he thinks to himself. The more he thought about it the more things don't add up to him.

"Good luck Commander," Pressly said before resuming his duties.

The commander finally entered the conference room. In the center of the circular room stood Captain Anderson. The Captain signals him to come further into the room. Shepard made his way over to his boss and stood right in front of him. Now that he is wearing appropriate attire Mark`s body language displayed confidence.

"You wanted to speak to me sir" Mark uttered in a professional tone.

Anderson remained quiet, he only pressed a button on the console. Then a hologram of Admiral Steven Hackett appeared in the room. He was Another living legend beside Anderson. Starting out as an enlisted and made his way to Admiral. He projected the perfect image for an alliance officer smart, thoughtful and demanding. On duty, he carried himself with an air of fierce purpose, unshakable confidence and absolute authority that inspired loyalty and devotion in his troops. "Hello Commander," he greeted Shepard who shot him a salute.

"Sir," he asked, "if I may?" under normal circumstances, he wouldn't make a request of an Admiral but right now he felt too confident. There was no hesitation in his voice. Hackett scowled before nodding at him to continue. "I just wanted to tell you what an honor it is to be meeting you, although no in person Admiral," Mark informed him. He wasn't gushing or fawning for which Hackett was grateful. He simply stated it bluntly.

"Well then, someone is wearing his big boy pants, "said Hackett. Shepard started to smile thinking it was a joke but the smile faded under Hackett's glare. "do you know why I scheduled this meeting Commander?" he asked.

After a moment of consideration, Mark simply shook his head. "No sir."

"I'm not here to B.S. you commander," the Admiral announced. He had a reputation for being straight forward, that was one of the things Shepard respected about him. "we're here to discuss a sensitive matter that requires someone of your skill set,"

"yes sir," he replied.

"As you already know the alliance and the batarians are on bad terms, what you hope don't know is that we've established an outpost in batarian space." It was difficult for Shepard to hide his surprise. The bad blood between the two races was obvious to everyone. It was like the 21st-century cold war between the Soviet Union and the USA but in space. Having a foot hold in batarian territory could provide the alliance with a tactical advantage but if they are discovered this would lead to all-out war with the terminus systems. "you look like you have something to say, commander,"

"I'm sorry sir, I just surprised we set up shop in enemy space. Seems pretty risky," Mark said.

"were aware of the dangers," Anderson reassured him. "we have no intention of starting a war. our reasons were mainly to keep an eye on them," Humanity was the underdog if they can get a leg up on their enemies they'll take it. A trait some aliens found appalling about humans.

"I understand your concern" Hackett explained, sensing Shepard's doubt. "but the project base is operating at a discreet location and it's under the strictest security in safety protocols."

"If that's the case what went wrong?" Shepard asked.

"We have a deep cover operative out in batarian space. Name`s Doctor Amanda Kenson." Hackett places his arms behind him. "Dr. Kenson recently reported that she found evidence the Batarians are in possession of a WMD." Hackett just dropped the bombshell in front of the Commander. Mark`s heart skipped a beat but he kept his expression composed. Those guys were already bad new but with this news, this just escalated to eleven. Hackett continued the briefing. "72 hours ago, I received word that the Batarians arrested her. They're holding her in a secret prison outpost on terrorism charges." The Admiral momentary took a deep breath. "I want you to infiltrate the prison and get her out of there."

"That's why we needed the stealth systems operational," Anderson explained.

"Do you think Dr. Kenson is still alive?"

"she's too valuable for them to just kill the admiral answered. Then a look of grim concern appeared on his face. "Kenson is tough but she isn't a soldier, a few rounds of batarian torture would break anyone."

"So we're working against the clock,"

"It seems that way" Hackett admitted

Mark instinctively turned towards his captain. "sir why me? There are other N7s who specialize in infiltration."

"True, but you're the finest XO I've ever served with Shepard," Anderson said.

"I understand sir, he tried to keep his voice professional but Hackett must have picked up on his reluctance.

"This isn't a hand out Shepard, I've looked over your service records. Head of your class at the academy, three different metals of merit during the blitz. Numerous commendations throughout your career. You're one of the best the alliance has to offer and this is the most important mission to date. Mark`s eyes widen from the revelation and he gave an emphatic nod.

"You can count on me, sir." He was a soldier, sworn to protect humanity. This was his duty and it was an honor to accept the burden placed upon him.

"That's isn't an alliance operation, this is a friend looking out for a friend." Hackett clarified with air quotes. "Keep this quiet Shepard and there`s nothing to worry about."

"Talk about above my pay grade." He said calmly. "question, does the council know about this, sir?"

Both senior officers didn't blame him for his reaction. So, far Hackett was impressed with how well Shepard had handled the whole situation. Captain Anderson and Admiral Hackett shared a troubling expression on their faces. Then Anderson spoke in an uneasy tone. "Yes, they know about the situation but to increase our chances of success they enlisted the aid of a Specter."

Mark gave himself time to process the information. It was a lot to wrap one`s head around. Having a Specter involve is the last thing they needed. "okay, how deep does this get? This is some top level clandestine info." He exclaimed with "all due respect sir," he added a second later remembering who he was speaking to.

"It goes deep son, that why I kept you in the dark." Anderson explained. "the worst part is the specter your partnered with."

"Who is it?" Shepard asked.

Admiral Hackett cleared his voice. "Saren Arterius." He muttered.

Mark stared at the two naval officers "A Turian? What`s so special about him?" the Commander inquired.

"Saren is the council's best agent. A living legend. But he hates humans," The Captain said plainly.

An awkward silence followed. Until it was broken by the Admiral. "Now remember Shepard once she's secure, verify her discovery. We`ll debrief you when you're back?"

"Aye, sir!" he yields in affirmation.

"Good, Hackett out." The hologram demineralized. Leaving Captain Anderson and Shepard in the Comm room.

"Alright son, stock up and head to the cargo hold your going in,"

In the Armory, Mark sorted through the collection of weapons. Due to the nature of his mission, Mark mapped out his load out in accordance. For his primary weapon, Shepard grabbed his N7 Valkyrie assault rifle. He collapses the weapon and places it on his back. Then he picked up an M-23 Katana shotgun, though it not one of his preferred weapons he took it in the case of close quarters engagements. For stealth purposes, he took an M-3 Predator pistol with a silencers modification. The Commander carried about a dozen grenades in case things get hairy, storing the explosives across his waist. Now armed to the teeth, Mark marches off to the cargo hold.

"Engaging stealth systems". Joker announced. As the Normandy descends into the planet's surface.

Inside the cargo bay, Captain Anderson awaits Shepard's arrival. His hand rests over his chin as he contemplates the assignment. Why did have to be him out of all people? It could've been anyone else but him, he thought. Anderson tilts his head towards the ceiling. Please, God watch over Mark, cover him with your protection.

"Captain, we are officially invisible to their scanners." The helmsman broadcasted.

"Set the drop-off point two clicks out" Anderson replied.

"Roger that ETA two minutes"

The entrance door opened and Mark stepped through. Anderson glanced at the commander as he strolled towards him. Seeing his protégé covered from head to toe in armor and weapons reminded him of his time in the field. For a brief, second, a smile appeared on his face. "you`re late," Anderson said as Shepard parked himself in front of the Captain. He then turned on his omni tool and punched in a few keys. "I've sent you everything covering the mission details, along with my secure channel."

Shepard activated his omni tool and saw the data. "Is there anything else I should be aware of, sir?" Mark asked.

"no matter what happens just stick to the plan, get in, get Dr. Kenson and get out" Anderson retorted in his usual voice. Noticing that the Normandy was close to the LZ he shorted his long speech. "The missions yours now, Shepard. Good luck, "as he backs up against the wall on the far right, away from the cargo hatch.

When the hatch opened a gust of stifling air rushed inside the room. The sound of heavy winds consumes the cargo bay. Anderson held on to the handgrip for dear, falling twenty miles high is not on his agenda today. The view of Aratoht`s sky line gives both Shepard and Anderson a bad vibe. It's reddish sky along with amber coded clouds gives it a foreboding appearance.

The Commander gives his CO a thump up. Once the red signal lights on both bay wall turn green, Shepard dashed towards the ramp and leaps out the Normandy. He descents head first into Aratoht's atmosphere. With break neck speed, he pierces through the storm clouds. Below, the planet's surface gives the impression that he was plummeting into the gates of hell. I got this I got this, he mentally chants to himself.

As soon as he reached the correct altitude Shepard activates his mass effect decelerators. Thanks to his N7 training Mark could land safely with textbook precision. When he touched down on the garden terrain he readied his weapon and immediately took cover behind a nearby tree. After taking a moment to orientate himself, the Commander began heading out. Mark moved from cove to cove, as he tries to remain concealed. As soon as the coast was clear he flipped a switch on his helmet and active his omni-tool. "Eagle to Black Talon, over."

He hears nothing on the comms. "Eagle to Black Talon, do you read?" Mark solicits. Again, no answer just complete silence.

All a Suddenly Saren`s deep voice responds, "You humans and your odd code names." The way he said the word human made it sound like an insult. Before he could say anything Saren continued. "let's not waste time you're clear for the next five hundred meters meet me at this location." Shepard's omni tool makes a brief sound, indicating that the coordinates were updated.

"Roger that" Mark responded. The Commander darted his head around to see if he spots the Turian. With no success, he just shrugged in defeat. He glances at his omni tool to see the waypoint on his map. Mark drops his alertness to traverse through the bushes at a faster pace. He shifts from walking to jogging, with his soldier enhancements Mark could run 40-yards in 4.80 seconds. While he sprints through the forest he notices the local wild life going about their day. From the weird monkey like creatures jumping from tree branches to the six legged herbivores eating leaves off the ground. Immediately after he exits out the forest Mark stops in his tracks.

As a soldier Mark has seen combat, from his skirmishes with slavers to the chaos of the blitz. But he never saw the carnage on this level. A decimated military base destroyed chunks of metal and craters decorated the station. The Bodies of dead batarians littered the field in the hundreds. A few were Charred husk in bubbling puddle of their own melted flesh. Others were reduced to nothing more than a pool of blood and guts. A handful had their limbs bent in unnatural angles with their heads smashed in. There is no way Saren could have done this alone, or could he? Mark thought to himself. Dispute his unfavorable view on batarians Shepard couldn't help but feel sorry for them. With no other options, Mark steps into the desolate headquarters.

Even though they were taken care off he still had an eerie feeling. Just then he catches a glimpse of a strange sight. The Commander sees massive paw prints across the vicinity. "what animal on this planet is this huge?" he mumbled to himself. From what he had just witnessed a while ago, Mark wasn't looking forward to working with Saren on this mission. He has a bad feeling about this, just like the one he`d gotten before landing on this planet. But he got his orders and he intends to follow through. To help ease his mind, Mark turned on his omni tool to contact Anderson.

"Hello, is this line secure, sir?" Shepard asked him.

"As secure as we're going to get on a batarians world," Anderson told him. "How`s everything down there?"

Shepard takes a brief look at him, seeing the destruction around him "you could say everything is alright." He said freely. Not wanting to stay in this area any longer he continued to stroll out of there. "I've contacted Saren and I'm on route to meet him. "

"Did he tell you anything, Commander?" the Captain voice shifted into a serious tone.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

Anderson didn't answer right away, choosing his words carefully. "Alliance has been pushing this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The specters represent the council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks it shows how far the alliance has come." He explained.

"what are you saying, Anderson?" Mark asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was a part of the agreement we had with the council. Whichever specter chosen must evaluate you as a specter candidate." Anderson said bluntly.

The commander stopped in his tracks when he heard the news. It was all starting to make sense now, from Captain Andersons change in demeanor to Admiral Hackett's involvement. The entire operation reeked of conspiracy. Pressly would be having a field day if he knew what was on behind the scenes. "Being on a top-secret mission behind enemy lines as a candidate for the specters, while having an anti human Specter test me, talk about Mondays." He mutters nonchalantly.

"I didn't want to tell you but you have the right to know. Besides I don't want him influencing you."

"you seem to dislike him a lot, you guys got history?" Mark questions.

Anderson takes a seat at his desk. Once he was comfortable he begins his story. "20 years ago, we had intel on a rouge scientist being funded by batarians interests was trying to set up a facility to develop illegal AI technology out in the verge. Alliance intel had done all the work but the council wanted a Specter involved," said the captain. "we compromised I was assigned to help Saren in his investigation. Sounds familiar?"

"I'm guessing things didn't go well?"

"long story short he took some extraordinary measures to sabotage my chances of ever becoming a specter," Anderson sneered.

"And now he's going to do it to me," Mark said with contempt.

"I know him he's a ruthless and cunning son of a bitch. Saren Likes to play mind games so don't let him bait you," the captain clarified to is protégé shouldn't have to tell you what at stake here"

"Understood, sir" he replied. Mark knew Anderson was right. He must put his worries behind him for the sake of the mission.

"it's your time now Mark, we're all counting on you," Anderson added just before signing off. "make him proud."

After about a minute of hiking it, Shepard reaches the top of the hill but sees no one there. "This should be the coordinates he gave me" he uttered as he double checks his map. The sound of creeping footstep instantly gained the Commander's attention causing him to turn three sixty. With his pistol in hand and ready to fire, he focused his aim on a tall figure slowly approaching him. When it got close he noticed that it was a Turian, he lowered his weapon. "Saren?"

Saren Arterius, the council's top specter. Like all Turian's, he stood over six feet with a sharp and angular frame. His bone covered face lacked any tattoos, making him appear more primal than your average turian. Unlike Mark was covered in weapons, Saren had no gun on his person. All he had was a handheld device resting on his left hip. "So, your Anderson`s protege. "he said in a callous tone. "when I heard, they have chosen you as a candidate I said that to be a mistake. I see nothing to change my mind."

"Commander Shepard, at your service." Mark addresses the turian specter. Out of respect, he offers for a handshake but Saren walks past him to observe the cliffside view. Feeling slightly disrespected Shepard`s open palm shifts into a closed fist. He turned around to look at the gray turian. "on my journey here I came across a ruined military settlement, did you have anything to do with it any chance?"

Unbeknown to the Commander Saren formed a self-satisfied smirk when he heard the question. Saren snaps his head around to face the commander. His predatory eyes gaze at Mark like a hawk ready to swoop down for its meal. Saren crossed the distance between them with quick, intimidating steps. Due to his height, Saren stands over Shepard with ease. His shadow cover over Marks like a solar eclipse. Not wanting to look weak Mark lifts his head to look the specter in the eyes.

"Are you afraid, human?" Saren asked as he tries to interrogate Shepard. But Mark stands his ground against the turian. Then Saren leans in closer to the human, with one of his fingers he pushes Mark`s chest "Are you afraid?" It took every ounce of military discipline the commander had not to attempt to attack him. But somehow, he managed to appear completely composted in front of the specter.

"I'm not afraid of you," He said keeping his voice even. Shepard maintain eye contact with the turian, challenging his authority. Aware of Saren's obvious ploy to rile him up, Mark decides to fight fire with fire. "given your profile what would motivate you to become the council's most effective agent, I concluded it must be to offset the humiliation of knowing your leash is held by a couple of politicians."

Shepard words had no effect on the turian. "I'm sure you understand humiliation better than most." Said Saren with a smug look on his face.

"Oh, really," said with curiosity. He folded his arms "how so?"

"I've read all your files, rather a sad story what with your father being a well-decorated officer with all the perks and privileges. Right up until he was tried for crimes, you were fresh out of training when he was convicted. Is that when your perfect family began to fall apart?" the turian stated as he grins devilishly. "you did rise above it, the blitz, N7. I do wonder if it was his shame that gave you two such drive thought. Or was it your mother's reputation for those under her command killed. I also heard your sister was popular around your circle of friends after you were assigned to the Normandy."

Without a warning, Mark throws a right hook. But Saren anticipated this reaction grabbed Shepard's wrist, yanking him off balance. As the commander fell forward, Saren twisted hard on the wrist, bending Mark`s arm up and behind his back. Then the turian placed his knee on Mark's shoulder, pinning him to the floor. Before he could attempt to free himself, Saren applies pressure to his arm.

"Let's set the ground rules, human," Saren explained still atop him. He had leaned in so close mark can feel his hot breath on the back of his neck. "First, I'm a specter who operate at peak efficacy. I refuse to work with an emotional weakling."

Shepard struggled once more to get free, but Saren applied, even more pressure to his arm. Ultimately the commander went still before the turian decided to snap the limb in two. "And the second?" Mark asked as he calmed himself down.

"Attack me again and I will kill you." The turian whispered before releasing the Commander. Mark Stood up and brushed the sand off his armor. Fighting Saren wouldn't accomplish anything besides it would've been a losing battle. Disputed being embolized the only thing that was hurting was his pride. He looks up to see Aratoht`s skies changing. The dim orange sun was setting on the horizon while its twin moons were becoming more visible. In the next twenty minutes' darkness will reign. Saren was perched near the edge of the cliff, staking out the gulag. Shepard joined the turian at the precipice. Seeing that Mark I willing to hold his anger, the turian hands him his binoculars. "I already scouted out the exterior," Saren stated. "Their defense is minimal at best, we will advance at nightfall."

Shepard remained silent as he looked through the optical instruments at first glance it didn't look like a prison, it industrial design makes it appears as a common refinery. The guards weren't anything impressive. Saren and him can storm the front gate with easy but that would just put Dr. Kenson at risk. Mark only saw one way this OP could go smoothly. "I have a plan."

Saren simply shrugs in indifference at Mark`s declaration. "What do you have in mind?"

"After we breach the perimeter you let me infiltrate the prison first, get Dr. kenson and get out. So that way she won't be at risk when you bring the place down."

"What if someone spots you?" the turian speculated. "they'll capture you and execute the Doctor for sure."

"No, I won't give them that luxury, at best I'll be a distraction so that way they won't see you coming from the rear." Mark clarifies.

The specter considered the offer for a full minute before approving the plan. "If you get caught, I won't come to your aid," Saren warned

"Noted" Shepard mumbled.

"Thirty minutes and not a second over."

 **A/N: Yup, Mark has step head first into hell and his only guide is the devil himself isn't that poetic. Anyways this chapter sets up the next one which will be about the Prison, don't worry it will be an action heavy chapter. So, until then stay frosty my N7 family.**

 **Ps: do you guys believe Saren is going to screw over Mark like he did to Anderson?**


	3. Into the inferno

Chapter 2: Into the inferno

"Approaching the Bahak system, disengaging FTL Drive core," Captain Pab'kecan Pazis, one of the batarian most decorated officers in the Hegemony. Glanced up briefly as the voice of the Drad`gagoh`s helmsman came over the shipboard intercom. A second later he felt the unmistakable deceleration surge as the vessels mass effect field generators wound down and the Drad'gagoh dropped from faster than light travel into a more acceptable speed. The ghostly illumination of the familiar redshifted universe spilled in through the bridges large viewport, gradually cooling to the more normal use as they decelerated. Pazis enjoyed the view, the hegemony ships were purely instrument driven. Although they looked towards their weapon designs for visual references, all vessels were designed with several ports and at least one main viewing window on the bridge. This was done to preserve the Hegemonies idealistic ideals. It was good for recruiting Batarians who lived outside the terminus systems.

Reverse engineered from remains of an ancient starship, the Drad`gagoh had become the bleeding edge in Batarian technology. The Drad`gagoh severs as the template for the Hegemonies newest models of heavy cruisers. Being the successor of the older Hensa class cruisers, the Drad`gagoh is far larger than its predecessor at approximately 800 meters in length. Its arsenal consisted of four heavy Mass Accelerator Cannons, several GARDIAN laser systems, and three javelin torpedo tubes. To the Hegemony high command, the Drad`gagoh their greatest achieve as a species. A weapon that will instill fear into the hearts of all those who mocked them. Pazis knew the truth was much more complex, he knew there were some things the batarians weren't ready to face. The classified transmission he had received earlier was proof of that.

The intercom crackled again interrupting Pazis`s thoughts and drawing his focus away from the offending view window and back to his helmsman. It took them nearly six hours to travel from the Batarian home world of Khar`shan to the Bahak system. Pazis had spent most of that time gazing out through the large viewport built into the fore deck of the ship. A few hours before they were about to depart the message from Aratoht had radically altered the primary purpose of his trip.

Commander Balak, Pazis`s XO approached the bridge. The entire bridge staff stood up to salute him, altering the captain on who had entered. "look who has finally arrive," Pazis said under his breath turning back to gaze once more at the scene outside the window as Balak crossed the bridge and took up position behind him. They'd known each other for nearly ten years having met as officers during training for the Batarian External Forces. "Aren't you the one who prefers to linger in the shadows," Pazis added.

"Even so, I must do my part of maintaining the morale of the crew, sir" Balak whispered back. "reinforcing the glory of the hegemony is expected of me, Captain.

"Tactful as ever, if you weren't my ally I would have your resting tongue on my knife" Pazis admonished.

"good thing we aren't enemies," Balak muttered. "It wouldn't have done us any favors," Although Balak considered Pazis a brother but that didn't change the fact that he was a difficult man to like. Professionally the Captain projected the ideal image for a batarian officer cunning, resilient and brutal. On duty, he carried himself with an air of fierce purpose that inspires loyalty and devotion in his troops. On a personal level, however, he could be sullen and irritable. It had gotten worse once he`d been placed on a pedestal, as an icon representing the entire Batarian military. Years of exposer had transformed his punitive rationale into scornful negativity. Balak anticipated him to be bitter on these routine assignments but Pazis mood had been particularly dim even for him. The commander was beginning to wonder if there was something more going on. "were not here just on patrol, are we?" Balak asked keeping his voice low. The two officers shared a minute of silence simply starting out the viewport at the illuminating stars.

"No," Pazis said curtly just loud enough for the commander to hear. "It much more," after a second he added, "Hours ago, several military outposts on Aratoht were attacked, at first, we thought the alliance initiated a pre-emptive strike."

"I wouldn't put it pass them," said Balak, Jumping right to the heart of the matter.

"No, it wasn't them," Pazis told him.

"How do you know that, sir?" Balak questioned.

The captain remained quite as he actives his omni tool and played the audio recording. "This is major to all batarian units within range, were under attack by a giant metal beast. All of leadership is dead. Will advise when. Everybody get down!" The sound of a mighty roar echoes is heard at the end of the Batarian transmission Before going silent.

"Whatever that was it wiped out all resistance in less than an hour," the captain explained.

Balak gasped then took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. "any further retaliation from the threat?"

"Yeah, it leveled another outpost right after," Pazis informed him. "It decimated all known outpost on Aratoht, we don't have any other details. com satellites are down and we only got word because someone got off a message drone just before Aratoht fell."

Balak nodded in affirmation. Remaining mute, giving himself time to think. "so that's why we're here, to engage the enemy."

"According to high command," said Pazis. "I'm just here to make sure you all survive this trip,"

"I don't follow,"

"It's not that simple" he explained "This is completely unprecedented. we`ve never faced an enemy like this before. We know nothing about it. No tangible way to know how it all end," Pazis paused for emphasis letting his words sink in. "Do you believe in the mission Balak?"

The commander didn't even ponder on his answer. "were already at the tip of the spear, I refused to let my brethren be slain by some unknown beast. The batarians won't back down from-." Balak was interrupted by the helmsman.

"Sir, our scanners are picking up a foreign vessel near the planet of Aratoht." Both Pazis and Balak got into their stations. Captain Pazis took a seat at his control center with commander Balak to his left of the throne-like command chair. A curved screen was situated in front of them. On it, they saw a computer-generated display that included images of all the local planet`s, an icon that represented the unknown ship and lines of data that scrolled down both sides of the monitor. Pazis activates the coms and speaks.

"This is the captain; all crew members report to their battle stations. Primary weapons are armed, secondary weapons are armed, tertiary weapons are armed. Contact is imminent."

Aboard the SSV Normandy, the crew went about their assigned duties. In the CIC, A red headed female Ensign noticed an anomaly on her monitor "Picking up something on the long-range scanner," she analyzed the display closely "Unidentified vessel. Looks like a Dreadnought." Her words caught Joker's immediate attention.

"Does Not match any known signatures." The pilot bemused.

"Dreadnought is changing course. Now on intercept trajectory," The Ensign replied.

Pressley chimed in, "Can`t be. Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a batarian ship could- "

"Brace for evasive maneuvers!" Joker yelled as the Drad`gagoh fired its cannons at the human vessel. He began taking evasive Action, trying his best to avoid the lasers being lobbed at them by the opposing vessel. Although the Normandy had decent protection it was primarily a stealth ship, unsuited for ship combat. A single beam grazed the Normandy, piercing through its kinetic barriers with ease. Which ruptured the starship`s systems, causing a few terminals to suddenly combust. A miniature explosion erupts in front of Pressely. The XO collapsed onto the cold floor, revealing his burned face. An Ensign took notice of her fallen comrade. Before she could leave the chair, her console exploded. The shrapnel from the monitor pierced through her face and torso, puckering her vital organs. All personnel who weren't seated were smashed against the roof then hurled back down to the floor. Cries of surprise and grunts of pain echoed throughout the ship.

"God dam!" Anderson shouted as the console next to him ignited. Almost incinerating the captain alive. He patched into the com to speak to the helmsman. "Joker status report!"

"Kinetic barriers are down, multiple hole breaches, weapons offline," from his peripheral vision he noticed the flames begin to spread on the CIC. "somebody get that fire out!" he barked. As two security personnel ran to acquire fire extinguishers.

"how far is the closest mass relay?" he asked

"about fourteen minutes out, sir" he continued "if we can last that long"

"you got to outrun them" one of the ensigns yelled up to the front.

"Wow, why didn't I think of that," Joker snapback to him.

"just get it done Moreau," Anderson commanded. The pilot didn't respond only concentrating on the task at hand. Using his training Joker began pulling off desperate and erratic maneuvers. He punched in the accelerator and they took off.

From his view, he could see the alliance ship gaining speed. Captain Pazis Gave the order the weapon officer had been waiting for "fire the drive killers," Drive killers were specialized missiles designed to shut down but not to destroy a ship`s propulsion system. The two drive killers hit the Normandy's haul, severing the connection between the engines drive core and the rest of the vessel. He grunted with pure satisfaction. "send the boarding parties, show them true batarian aggression."

Eight Kr`nat shuttles exited the Batarian Dreadnought. The Kr`nat`s are interplanetary drop shuttles operated by a pilot and a co-pilot. Capable of carrying up to 14 people in a cramped cargo space. Installed on each side of the vehicle were mounted MAC turrets. The shuttles flew in standard v formation with the head transport leading the charge.

"Let's get them boys" announced the pilot of shuttle lead. He flipped a switch, turning on the radio. It played Batarian music. The composition was streamed to all the other shuttles. Before an engagement batarians would either chant lyrics or listen to music to help them enter a battle trance. In this state, combatants don't feel no fear, no pain, and all the individual members of the unit acts as one collective organism. The sound of feet stomping echoed throughout each shuttle. A handful took it further by banging their fists against the transports interior. "Incoming!" the pilot managed to shout moments before a stream of blue energy collided with shuttle lead, severing the unit's music source. The beam Engulfed the transport`s body in plasma, reducing it to nothing but spare parts. The pilot and co-pilot died in the first millisecond of contact were consumed by a stream of energy. The enemy vehicle practically disintegrated. All eyes were focused on the Kr'nat's remains

"Look out!" an enforcer screamed as he points out the window. The distance between the craft and the object was gobbled up in an instant. At the last second, the smaller craft tried to veer off but it was too late and the collision was unavoidable. A giant serrated claw sliced into the left side of the oncoming shuttle as it tried to peel away but at a combined speed of nearly 200 km/h, a glancing blow was more than enough. The force of the impact tore the Kr`nat apart. Unknown chunks of metal ripped asunder and floated in the vacuum. The occupants had all been thrown free on impact, their bodies dragged into space. Limbs cracked, necks shattered and spines snapped.

"What is that thing?" questioned an enforcer.

"I don't know," another cried in terror.

"Shuttle lead is down, shuttle two is down. Respond shuttle one!" Commander Balak barked over the intercom.

"Do you see that?" replied Shuttle one.

"transmission from shuttle one coming in sir," the helmsmen muttered. What showed up on screen wasn't what they expected. On the monitor was a mechanical lion, sporting a black and white color scheme. A pair of crimson colored wings rested upon its back. They saw its fangs and claws were the sizes of torpedoes. The entire Deck was void of any sound. Their mouths were too numb to form any words. While The com chatter grew louder and more insistent as the enforcer's questions what stands before them. Pazis had no doubt, this creature is their unknown assailant. With the Drad'gagoh, his crew had more than enough firepower to take it down but the look in the beast`s golden optics begs to differ.

"I've never seen anything like it," Balak said with bloodshot eyes.

"Does anyone know what it is?" the navigator asked.

One enforcer tried to answer the question "it looks like a metal cat," he replied as he looked through the shuttle window.

"Form a perimeter, and wait for my signal," Pazis ordered. The remaining shuttles carried out the order without hesitation, forming a perimeter around the mech. Mac turrets aimed at the creature who butchered their brothers. While surrounded, the black lion went into a defensive position. it opened its mouth, revealing more pointed teeth. While its tail flaps in complete anticipation. Captain Pazis turned to his XO and whispered, "Tell the men to scramble the interceptors, now." Balak complied, he went to the comms and relayed the message. Pazis returned his attention back the Kr`nat squadron "Alright men fire at will!"

No words were exchanged during their approach to the facility. Saren led the way, staring straight ahead into the night while Mark walked two paces behind him while rubbing his arm. He kept his sights on the turian, wondering what might happen next. Saren has already foiled Anderson's chance of becoming a specter and now his head must be next on the chopping block. Mark shakes his head, "I shouldn't be worrying about this guy I need to be thinking about getting kenson of this planet" he thought. They eventually came across the chain link fence surrounding the secured grounds of the outpost. "you got a pair of- ". before Mark could finish his sentence Saren drew his weapon and sliced through the fences. Leaving behind only wide a cut big enough for them to fit through.

Saren`s Bayard was unlike no other weapon Mark had ever scene. The shape consists of two subassemblies that wrap around the assembly, creating a smooth streamlined shape. Amethyst plasma in the shape of a blade protrudes from the crown of the device. While his associate marvels at his weapon, Saren shifted his gaze towards the night sky. Although it was impossible for him to see the battle raging in space Saren could sense the black lion`s presence. "Human," he said in disgust. "Don't you have a mission to complete."

The Turian didn't have to say much to get under his skin. Mark doesn't utter a single word as he marches away from the specter. He quickly made his way through the darkness to the edge of the prison. Although it was the middle of the night the place was buzzing with security. Because of the staggered shifts at the prison, there was always a pair of batarians patrolling the grounds. If they saw him they'd either shoot him or set off the alarm but mostly shoot him. Avoiding them wouldn't be so difficult, he`d see the glow of their flashlights on the ground long before they were close enough to spot him. Still, it is a better alternative than dealing with a couple of varren.

Cautiously making his way through the premises, Shepard approached a door near the corner of the prison. He took a moment to survey the area in case of hidden cameras. With none found he made his way to the door but unfortunately it was sealed tight. Mark crouched beside the door and slapped the rifle into the locking holster on his back. He activated his Omni-tool, using it to scan the area for any faint signals that would indicate the presence of unusual electronics. According to the results, proximity mines were wired to the door. Although Mark can disarm the bombs he was aware that he didn't want to waste his time tinkering with their trap. He then turns to his right to see a bar screen that leads to the sewage system. "That will do" he mumbled. Shepard walked over to the rusty bar and drew his omni-blade. With its near diamond edge, he carved a hole large enough for him to fit through. He jumped into the and lands in ankle high water, making a small splash.

Shepard instantly pulled drew his rifle, ready to gun down any enemies hiding down there. Fortunately, the sewer was void of any notable defenses. Mark headed towards the direction that leads deeper into the prison. Walking through the polluted sewer with long strides, maintaining a brisk pace. As he navigates through the underground, Shepard comes across an open gate. Once entered he proceed to traverse a downward ramp, leading him to a circular room. Inside was covered in thick stone pavement, artificial lights were strung across the ceiling illuminating the entire chamber. Located in the center of the room was a single Batarian War Beast. The Varren proceeds to tears through its meal with animalistic vigor. Mark lifted his rifle, with two well place shot the creature is down. He walks over to identify the ravaged corpse, although it was partially devoured Mark knew that the corpse belonged to a human male. Shepard started to wonder if this was where the batarians dragged dead bodies. A trail of Blood smears leads down the hallway on the opposite side of the room. The Commander swiftly made his way deeper into the facility, following the blood trail.

The path took him to another room, where he saw multiple varren corpses scatter throughout the area, but kept on moving. He Headed into the side room and up the ramp at the end of the hallway. When he reached the top, there Mark found a power relay and with just a wave of his omni tool he cut the power disabling the security lasers. "this place is run down...even for a prison" he thought. As Mark Heads down the hallway and turns the corner he caught a glimpse of some guards escorting a prisoner through a door.

"Get the human into questioning" barked a prison guard. As three more guards lead the inmate into the elevator. Two of them held on to each of the inmate's biceps in a tight grip.

"get your hands off me!" she howled in defiance. This action was rewarded with a punch in the gut. The impact caused her lean forward and gasp for air. Then they brought her into the elevator and closed the door. The Commander scurried next to the room door. Inside were two heavy-set batarians, each wore standard armor. They looked bored, slouched down in chairs on either side of a door. Their assault rifles propped up against the wall beside them. As he got closer, he hears two prison guards talking. Mark got a good look at them.

"I hear they wanted to slam an asteroid into a Mass Relay," a guard mentioned.

"Can they even do that?" The other replied

"What difference does it make? We caught them." he boasts

Not wanting to make an unnecessary noise, Mark placed his rifle on his back and drew his handgun. He wrapped his hands around his pistol and slipped his finger over the trigger. He fired twice, the bullets shredding through the batarians face. Blood splattered on the wall like a painting. He was dead before he even noticed. His partner looked in confusion because the silencer, the pistol shots had been muffled to a faint zip-zip sound. It took him a second to register what had happened. With an expression of dawning horror, the batarian went for his own weapon. Shepard fired two shots into the guard's skull, he slouched down on the side and fell off the chair and was still. Mark quickly shuffles behind them as he enters the empty elevator. It brought him back outside, where rain drops drizzled from the sky.

The Commander kept himself in cover since it was Easy to spot seeing the armed guards he would remain in the shadows with the intent of avoiding confrontation if possible. Along the way, he planted incendiary grenades in various locations. This was an N7 strategy, not only was this done to cause massive damage but to insight confusion within the enemies.

Mark made his way around a small passageway behind a truck. He climbs on the back of the truck and onto the platform above. Mark slowly travels up the stairwell and discovered an open door. Inside was a communal area filled with couches and a television. As he continued to sneak through the room he hears more guards chatting. "No way it would have worked. Relays cannot be damaged, much less destroyed" said a batarian.

"Those humans will do anything to destroy us, I swear." another guard countered.

"We have to make this one an example to the others. We can't respond kindly to terrorists." the third Batarian demanded.

Three guards stumbled into view from the far side of the room. Their backs were to Shepard, their attention and weapons were relaxed. He shifted to find a more comfortable position behind the furniture that concealed him from view. Mark kept his eyes trained on the group of batarians on the far side of the room. Being acutely aware of their movements. Mark felt the familiar rush of adrenaline coursing through his body and anticipation of the kill, Training his pistol onto the lax batarians. The commander released the air in his lungs in a long slow breath as he squeezed the trigger. One of the batarians dropped, the pistol round took him in the back of his skull. An instant later two more went down with a pair of perfectly placed shots. He took aim at the final adversary. The last batarian had just enough time to take two steps towards the cover of a nearby wall before Mark took him between the eyes.

There were several seconds of absolute silence before Shepard Leaped from behind the cover of the furniture and racing towards the door. Given the time of night in the solitude area, it was unlikely anyone had heard the shots but there was always a chance and the longer he stayed the more likely he would have to deal with reinforcements. He snuck out the communal area and into the walkway. Moving with haste he made his way down the labyrinth of catwalks and back lanes eager to reach Kenson in time. He went down the hallway and into the interrogation room to rescue Dr. Amanda Kenson.

After quite some time he came across his destination. In the room was a Batarian operating a torture device on Kenson. Mark approaches the guard from behind. In one swift motion, he wraps his left arm around the batarians neck. The guard reacted by grabbing Shepard's arm with both hands. On his right arm, Mark activated his omi-blade in and Delivers three stabs into the aliens back. When life left the batarian Shepard through the corpse to the ground.

"Who are you? What are you doing? She questions.

The Commander steps behind the contraption "I'm Commander Shepard ma`am. I'm here to get you out." Mark activates his omi-tool once more his time to unlock Kenson`s restraints.

"Commander Shepard?" Kenson muttered as he tries to place where she heard the name from. Suddenly the memory came back to her, her eyes open and she smiled. "Hackett must have received my message."

"We're not safe here, can you walk?" he asked the older woman.

Then she removes the rest of her restraints. Kenson stumbled for a second. "I`m fine. Just give me a moment."

"We have to go. Now." Mark commanded. As he hands her the guards pistol.

"If we can find a console, I can hack security. Make us an escape path."

Suddenly, the alarm goes off. A red light began to flash everywhere.

"Then we'll find one."

Kenson kicks the corpse of her capture, getting her shot in." ready" she said with determination.

Waiting on the outskirts of the prison, Saren glanced at his watch twenty minutes had passed. At best Shepard was no doubt somewhere deep inside the prison by now too far in to turn back. The turian stood up and marched toward the building. He`d waited long enough it was time for his own mission to begin. He approached the building's entrance.

 **A/N: Boy that escalated quickly, now that this is picking up how will this part end? don't be afraid to leave a review.**


	4. A state of limbo

Chapter 3: a state of limbo

Unlike Shepard, before him, Saren entered the prison through the hangar entrance. He didn't bother to use stealth to his advantage. A pair of guards saw him come in their vicinity. Their faces registering surprise and then fear at the sight of an armored Turian whose Bayard transformed into a heavy plasma assault rifle. A quick burst from Saren's weapon ended their lives before they had a chance to utter a word. The specter moved quickly through the hangar and into the main building. Again, unlike Shepard, he knew exactly where he was going. Earlier, during their little scuffle, Saren placed a tracking device on the commander's armor. With his omni-tool, the specter could pinpoint Marks exact location in the prison.

He made his way deeper into the penitentiary, where a handful of batarians were inspecting the bodies of their fellow coworkers. While distracted, the grey turian approached them. Saren killed the occupied guards in a heartbeat. He knew he was getting close to his destination when he passed signs on the wall reading restricted access. Saren rounded a corner and yanked open a door with authorized personnel only painted across it. He entered on to an elevated catwalk with railings. Saren Scanned the area and notices something moving down below.

A squad of prison guards were marching together as a single unit. Unlike the others these batarians were Aratoht prisons Elite security. Each member was equipped with an M-15 Vindicator Rifle along with a disruptor ammo mod. Blue tinned tech armor covered their bulky frames, serving as their primary means of defense. The squad crammed into one of the few service elevators, with the push of a button they descended. Like him they were heading deeper into the prison all he had to do is follow.

"The prisoner has escaped! get your asses out there and stop them!" Shouted a voice over the loudspeaker.

Shepard and Kenson maintained a defensive position at the door. There were too many hiding places within the prison, too many places the guards could bunker down behind a wall. He needed something to flush him out. Then he remembered the explosive charges he placed within the prison. The detonation would trigger a catastrophic series of explosions through the facility. Which could destabilize the entire complex, it would probably cause the elevators to collapse. Despite the possible outcome he couldn't risk them being ambushed. Shepard opened his omni tool and detonated the explosives.

Then Several explosions went off throughout the prison. Balls of heat, fire and shrapnel burst loose laying waste as it swept through sections of the complex. Doors were warped and ripped off hinges floors buckled walls puckered. Saren felt the ground heaved under his feet sending him tumbling to the ground. Then a deafening boom echoed throughout the prison and drowned out every other sound. Although his hearing was slightly impaired, Saren heard the piercing shrieks and keying wails of Batarians. A sound he grew a custom of hearing in recent days. Panic and chaos descended over the prison. The alarms had sent some of the personnel fleeing for the exits frantic to get away from the carnage. Even though his instincts were telling him to leave Sarens resolve prevented him from withdrawing for two reasons. The first, he never leaves a job unfinished and two to ring that humans neck.

Suddenly the room was rocked by a massive explosion. Huge cracks appeared in the finish of the walls and several ceiling tiles fell to the floor. The ground beneath their feet buckled and heaved throwing Kenson and Mark off balance. The explosion in the prison had exactly the impact Shepard was hoping for but they had to act quickly. This detonation had only been one of the first in the chain reaction that would cause them to be trapped within. He crouched beside the good Doctor. "Are you alright?" Shepard asked.

She gave him a light chuckle "I didn't break anything if that's what you're asking,"

He helped the woman to her feet. "Let's move out," Mark announced. As the duo advanced into the hallway, he maintained the lead while kenson followed suit. They both had weapons raised and ready as they made progress through the narrow halls. Staying alert while maintaining a decent pace, one moment of carelessness could cost them their lives. Stalactites plunged down like enormous jagged limestone spears. Large cracks were spreading through the floor walls and roof causing chunks of debris to fall to the floor. The pair turned sharply to the right. The passage continued for another stretch before coming across a couple of storage elevators.

Her eyes widen with relief "Just what we needed thank the-," Before they approach an elevator one door flew open, revealing a squad of armored guards. "Oh, bloody hell."

Once they spotted the two humans their stoic expressions shifted into sharp grins. The batarian squad leader gave them the order to unleash hell. His team had been ready for this exact moment. They reacted almost instantaneously to his command. Charging forward from the elevator with a barrage of gunfire. Their collective gun fire was equivalent to a single MAC turret with burst fire.

In that split second, the commander gave the first order that came to mind. "Run!" Shepard shouted. Responding to his words the duo wheeled around and sprinted down the halls, the way they came. Without thinking Mark positioned himself right behind Dr. Kenson as if he were her shadow. Rifle rounds ripped into Shepard's back, although his kinetic barriers were taken the brunt of the damage they were being drained at a faster rate. While retreating Shepard fired blindly, two guards were hit one in the shoulder and the other in the stomach. The projectiles were deflected or absorbed by their tech armor.

Kenson and him dive for cover behind a corner. He instinctively checked the remaining power on his shields, he was down to ten percent. If he was out there a second longer he would've been riddled with holes. Still, ten percent wasn't enough to give him a fighting chance if had to become a human shield for the good Doctor. Shepard holstered his assault rifle in exchanged for his shotgun. The commander and Kenson began blind firing at the enemy squad.

"Die Batarians!" kenson screamed. From her omni tool she fired two plasma projectiles. The two-orange heated plasma struck one of them but it hardly phased the batarian. Then she unleashed an electrostatic discharge upon the same batarian. Which resulted in a miniature explosion, the floor beneath them was streaming with electricity that stunned them in place.

Capitalizing on the opportunity Shepard unleashed a series of shots at them. He relinquished an entire clip into one of them. The slugs punched him square in the chest, his arms flew up out and his body to collapsed to the floor like a ton of bricks. Before reloading Mark caught a glimpse of the dying Batarian. Even with their two sets of jet black eyes, Shepard could still see the moment life faded from them.

With one comrade was down the batarians pushed forward as a unit. The sound of clomping boots and heavy breathing echoed through the hall. Two batarians shot at the humans direction, providing covering fire. While two more alternately advanced, darting in and out of portable barricades. After two second burst, they rolled back behind his own energy barricade. But another popped out from behind cover to lay down another covering burst for his squad mates on the move. Again, and again they repeated the process while the others laid down covering fire to keep the duo on the defensive.

They were between a rock in a hard place. The facility was coming down around them but their only known escape route is through these batarians. If they break away and retreat the squad would follow them indefinitely. Time was defiantly not on their side. Suddenly, a flashbang landed between the two of them. Within three seconds it detonated, producing a blinding flash of light and an intensely loud bang. Unlike standard flashbangs that temporarily disorient an enemys senses. The ones developed in the terminus systems also short out electronics, jam Omni-tools, and on rare occasions disable biotics.

While blind and unbalanced Shepard mistakenly steps out of cover. Then felt an all too familiar shudder as his shields repulsed several shots that would have otherwise found their mark. Until a line of bullets struck him in the shoulder. The pain caused his body to jolt as he fell to the floor gripping his shoulder. "Stay behind cover!" Shepard screamed, trying his best to keep her from making his fatal mistake.

Amongst the firefight, another elevator touch down to the basement floor. The grey turian stepped out the elevator to see the elite guards pining down a pair of individuals. With a flick of his wrist his Bayard transformed into a razor edge wrist blade. A single batarians saw Saren and tried to shout out a warning, his words were silence as the turian beheaded him. One after another Saren dispatched each guard with a unique looking melee weapon. Their screams were swallowed up by the roaring alarm and the sound of their gunfire. mayhem lasted less than two minutes. The specter was nothing if not brutally efficient.

As his senses recovers, Shepard remains still as he hears the sound gunfire from up the hall, mingling with the alarm and the shouts from the guards. This was followed by a second of silence. When his sight returned he glanced up and then a familiar figure appeared. Looming over him was Specter Saren. Although he didn't want to admit it he was glad to see the turian.

"human" the armored turian said in his usual harsh tone. With his middle digit, he rubbed his temple. A byproduct of his recently acquired pounding headache "You did this" as he darted his eyes at Shepard.

At first the commander was puzzled by the statement. Until he realized what the turian was referring to. It was still amusing to see the councils top guy suffering from a minor headache. Shepard got back on his feet with minimal effort and it was only then that he noticed all the dead bodies in the hallway. Saren didn't say anything but glanced at his handy work and back to the commander.

Dr. Kenson emerged from behind cover. Even though shed never met him before she instantly recognized him. "I know you," she said. "The specter Saren, are you here to kill me?"

Shepherd shifted gaze to kenson "wait, what kill you, why would he kill you?" Mark questioned. Returning his view back to Saren. "Is this why the council sent you?"

Saren ignored the commanders question, focusing his attention on the older woman. "What were you working on?"

Not one to be ignored, the commander took a different approach. "Saren," Mark said in a tone reminiscent of Captain Anderson. He steps in between the two of them, halting the Turian's advancement "you're not laying a finger on her"

Kenson Recognized the look in Saren's eyes. She had made her entire career off that look, hunger, desire, and the lust to know more. "you know," she whispered realizing the truth. "Not everything but just enough so that you want to know more" a faint smile creased her lips.

"Dr. Kenson, can you not lead him on," Shepard hissed

"I don't think he means any harm," Kenson replied. Speaking more to Saren than the commander. "I have something he wants, he needs to keep me alive"

"For the most part," Saren warned. Then he spun around on his heel and walked away. "unless the two of you wish to be buried alive a suggest you follow"

Unable to argue with the Turian's logic they both tailed behind the specter. The good Doctor had no problem with the situation. Shepard on the other hand only follow through for the sake of the mission. The three of them entered the elevator platform. Saren pressed the ground floor button, sending the elevator upwards.

They all stood in silence, letting their minds cooldown for a moment. Mark tended to his wound, using medigel to stabilize his condition. Once finished he looked up, only for his eyes to meet with the turian. The two found themselves having a staring contest of sort. Kenson walk over and stood beside the commander. Instinctively aligning herself with one of her own kind.

"Now what questions do you guys have?" she said tersely

"Are the charges against you true?" Shepard asked before the turian could say anything.

"Not necessarily," she admitted. "my people and I were here to established a black site within batarian control space. There were rumors of advance technology out in the fringes of this system."

"I guess you found something," Saren chimed in with an intense glare.

"Proof that the batarians had access to technology that predates the Protheans," kenson added.

"Predate the Protheans," Shepard repeated trying to make sure hed heard her properly.

"Exactly," She confirmed. "As we speak the batarians now possess the means to fight both the Alliance and the council."

"Please tell me you got a contingency plan?" he asked.

"We came up with what we called the project, a plan to launch a nearby asteroid into the relay and destroy it." She sighed. "of course, the resulting explosion would probably wipe out the system"

"Isn't that a little extreme, wiping out an entire system," Shepard said apprehensively.

"The mass relay for this system, we call it the alpha relay. From here they can invade anywhere in the galaxy. She informed him. "this would halt any invasion by months or years."

Uninterested with the current topic Saren sought to direct the conversation in his own direction. The turian crossed his arms "what did you find on the asteroid?" Saren pressed." What are you actually working on?"

"An artifact," kenson offered before Shepard could speak.

Saren tilted his head to the side puzzled "An artifact, that's all?"

"What do you mean that's all?" Shepard sputtered in disbelief.

"That hardly seems like justification for being marked a terrorist," the turian replied.

"Were on the edge of a war in the verge," Shepard insisted. Before he could continue Saren cut him off.

"No," the specter said flatly. "There's more to this then you realize, human"

There was a long pause then the doctor spoke. "Integration," kenson blurted out. "We were trying to find a way to augment our troops with the tech we've come across."

The turian considered her explanation for a moment then asked. "What were the results?"

"We were close," the older woman admitted her voice getting softer. "We didn't have any human volunteers so we've apprehend some local batarians. Before my capture we were in the middle of implantation surgery on a promising test subject"

It was difficult for Mark to hide his reaction. Shepard was appalled by what had just heard. Even though he didn't hold batarians in high regard they were still sentient beings. "Alliance command will have your head for this" the Commander hissed.

Kenson lets out a small chuckle. "who do you think green light all this project."

Corporal Jenkins made his way through the ship, moving past scrambling crewmen that were trying to deal with the flames and explosions. He ran to the captain quarters only to see that the doors were sealed off by a mess of wires and debris. "captain," he cried out, trying to reach Anderson.

"I'm alright corporal," Anderson answered. "did the fire suppression systems kick in?"

"No, sir" Jenkins replied.

"I need you to activate the console at the end of the hall," he said while using a fire extinguisher to combat the blaze in his quarters.

"What about Shepard?" He exclaimed "sir" he added a second later recalling who he was speaking to.

"We don't abandon our own son," Anderson affirmed. "He'll make it back"

Not wasting anymore time, Jenkins grabbed an extinguisher and fought his way to the console. Once he got to it, he read the instruction to operate the device. The corporal finally activated the fire suppression system, putting out all the fires on the ship.

As captain of the Normandy it was Andersons reasonability to take care of his crew. So far, he has been failing his duty. For all the action, he Anderson had endured for all the battles hed fought for all the atrocities hed witness, nothing prepared him for this scenario. The people under your command dying and they're almost nothing he could do about it. He activated his omni tool, patching himself into his emergency backup comm. "Engineering report!" Anderson voice barked through the loudspeaker.

"Whatever hit us fried everything! We must balance the power load, or it could explode," said Engineer Adams. By nature, Adams was a man of even temperament, his tendency to accept things as they come made him an essential component of the Normandy crew. "Hobbs, run a diagnostic"

"I found it," said a technician. He punched a few keys on the terminal. "Relay 1-D shows considerable damage."

Now aware of the problem, they could take the proper precautions. Adams points to a fellow engineer "McGill, go reset it,"

she gave a quick nod before undertaking her task. Went to the console to reboot the system. "I'm rerouting the power," she concentrated "Its working", she said gleefully. "Readings are in the green."

The entire engineering staff rejoiced at the sound of good news, all expect Adams who performed three claps. "Excellent job everyone but we're not out of the woods just yet," he affirmed.

Hearing some good made the captain slightly more optimistic about the current condition. Anderson followed up by patching in with their pilot "Helm control report!"

"Were starting to drift," said Joker. "flight controls are coming back online,"

"Stopping any outages is a secondary priority," The captain replied.

"But captain our mainline powers been knocked out were on reserves. They won't last" Joker countered.

"What's our position from the relay," he asked.

"I wish I could tell you but we lost telemetry," Joker replied.

"Someone gets us eyes out there," said the Captain.

Outside the Normandy the black lion is decimating the remainder of the Batarian shuttles. Despite their numbers they lack the proper weaponry to combat a machine of this caliber. A single Krnat charges directly at the beast, firing its cannon at the titan. With a swipe from the beast serrated paw, the craft is obliterated instantly. After the swift kill the black lion released a mighty roar. Although sound can't be heard in the vacuum of space the mere sight of its performance was discouraging. In retaliation, another Krnat approached the beast from its backside. Once in range the shuttle was blindsided by the lions coiled tail. The impact didn't destroy the transport outright, lucky for them it only damaged the engine.

"This is shuttle 6 are engine is shot, were sitting ducks out here," the pilot blurted over the comm.

"This is captain Pazis," his gruff voice rang over the comm. "shuttle 3 recover shuttle 6 over," As ordered shuttle 3 flew towards the down shuttle. Before it could come to the rescue the black lion captured the vessel in its jaw. The occupants screamed in terror as they trap within the mouth of the beast. Then it bit down on the shuttle like a chew toy. The bridge crew shrieked in horror as they heard their brethren's scream before the line went dead.

The black lion noticed a retreating shuttle and pursued it. Then the shuttle made a swift u-turn, facing its stalker. "For the hegemony!" the occupants yelled as they charge the mech. Then the lion performed a barrel roll, avoiding the head on collusion. Unbeknownst to them another shuttle pursued the mech.

"Pull up pull up- "the fire from the ship tore through the pilots of each vessel. Then the two shuttles coiled in a fiery explosion. The lion turns its head and spots another Krnat in the distance. It opened its mouth and fired a plasma beam, which obliterated the shuttle on contact.

Shuttle 6 remained floating in space. The black lion flew towards the downed Krnat. Inside the batarian enforcers huddled together. Aware that death awaits them they part took in a group prayer. A custom that warriors do to preserve some honor in their last moments. With its mouth, it grabbed the vehicle and held it in place. The mech faced the ship as if it's staring directly at the captain. Then it slowly bit into the shuttle, subjecting the batarians to a slow and painful death.

On the Dradgagoh, the crew were stunned at what they had witnessed. Captain Pazis stood up and stared into the monitor staring the beast directly into its optics. Balak tried calling out to him but Pazis was too focus on the lion. The look in his four eye balls said it all. "These men entrusted me with their lives. I am their captain. We fought to carve our place in this galaxy and now this beast has come, claiming the lives of our people. Batarians are no one's prey."

Then a squadron of star fighters exited the ship in standard formation. The Sharads were batarian fighter jets capable of air/space combat. Single-pilot vehicles designed for fast paced dogfights. Though lightly armored, the Sharad sports a pair of powerful, if small, mass accelerator cannons and a pair of air to ground missiles, used to cut apart fighters, shuttles and missiles that threaten their parent crafts formation. Lastly, their ace in the whole were their single disrupter torpedo.

"This is Balak, on my command engage the enemy."

"Roger that," Said the pilot of Sharad lead. "All fighters on me!"

Willing to accept the new challenge the black lion activated its boosters and charge at the incoming force. It approaches with its claws out and mouth wide open, as if it's going to devour them all in one fell swoop.

"Now!" Balak ordered.

"let's Tear this thing in half!" a pilot yelled.

"With pleasure," another replied.

The starfighters unleashed their payload of Disruptor torpedoes. They were launched from point blank range in ripple fire waves reminiscent of ancient rocket artillery launchers. Once the projectiles made contact it created an unstable mass effect fields around the lion. Causing the beasts shields to rip apart. With the lion's kinetic barriers down, they were capable of inflicting damage on the mech.

"Its barriers are down I repeat barriers are down" a pilot announced. Just then an energy beam. Grazes the side of the fighter. "I'm hit I'm- "before he could have finished his spacecraft exploded.

What stood before them was a monster, angry, dangerous and unpredictable. Just then, the mech lashed out with slash, clipping the wing off a starfighter. The tip of its tail opened, unleashing a stream of plasma which disintegrated two more crafts into pieces on impact. In amazing speed the mech dashed pass the rest of the squadron star fighters and heads straight for the Dradgagoh.

"Sir, it entered GARDIAN firing range!"

"do we have a clean shot?" Pazis questioned.

"yes sir," an ensign confirmed.

On Pazis command, the cannon charged and fired out its beam. In the last second the mech tried to avoid the attack but it was too late. It ripped through its shoulder with minimal resistance. Unknown chunks of alloys flew out from the lions wound. The mech flipped and rolled half a dozen times before floating upside down Again, it roared but this time to simulate pain.

True to their words the squadron swarmed the lion, placing it in a kill zone. With their retinal locked-on the mech they began firing their two cannons, boiling away at its armor. Inside the cockpits, the pilots let loose with spontaneous exultant cheers. The tables have turned in their favor.

"Keep moving!" Saren shouted staring to be heard above the shrieking alarms. The gulag was structurally wreaked by the second explosions and more were sure to follow. We must flee before it caves in" He led the way one hand clutching his Bayard, which started to glow neon purple. They emerged from the facility racing for the perimeter fence.

The doctor frantically scanning the area around them for a transport to escape in. "where is our ship?" she questioned.

"Come in Shepard, do you copy Shepard," Mark heard Anderson's voice through his helmet. He was once again packed into their secure line.

"Yes, Anderson I can hear you," he said in relief.

"Do you have kenson?" the captain asked.

"Affirmative," the commander answered. He took a brief look at her and Saren, who were in the middle of a discussion. Mark didn't by attention to their conversation choosing to resume his. "How long until extraction?"

The senior officer didn't answer at once, choosing his next words wisely. "The batarians ambushed us, the Normandy sustained heavy damages. A handful of crew didn't make it," he explained. Just hearing his own words were enough to make himself cringe. Anderson purposely left out the information about the lion fending off the batarians, seeing it as not important to the conversation. Besides it severed as a better target for the enemy than the Normandy. "but as soon as we get our power back on we can swoop down for a pick up."

As much as he wanted to hope mark could indulge himself too. Hes been around Anderson long enough to know when hes exaggerating the truth. "Sir, we both know that can't happen" he said remorsefully. Shepard took a deep breath, "I'll stay with Saren and doctor kenson, you and the Normandy need to get to get the out of here"

He understood the true meaning of words like honor duty and sacrifice. For years he served the alliance without question or regret. His only pitfall was making the tough decisions that didn't have an oblivious answer, choosing one life in exchange for the lives of so many others. Anderson knew he would try to save everyone if he could but circumstances had made it near impossible. He knew himself well enough to know which choice to make.

"Captain our core is running again, what are your orders?" Joker inquired as his voice came through to Andersons. The helmsman hoped the captain would order him to descend the ship straight for Aratoht's surface.

Andersons voice come over the comm. "Joker, head for the relay,"

In that millisecond, the pilot's world went upside down. He was just ordered to leave his friend behind enemy lines. "No, I won't abandon Shepard! We can still save him," the helmsman countered. The first time ever challenged his commanding officer.

Instead of just pulling rank like any other captain would do. Anderson applied a different method. "Are you ready to the gamble with the lives of everyone on board this ship?" He asked. "would Shepard approve your decision?"

Joker looked down with despair in his eyes. fighting the truth, if they don't flee now the whole crew might die. He nodded reluctantly. Aye aye sir. Then the Normandy accelerated with what power she had left, limping away from the battle. Futilely using what thrusters remained, the Normandy was hurtling towards the Alpha relay.

Balak noticed the ship moving. "Captain", he said while tilting his head to the left, a batarian gesture of respect. "the human ship, is escaping"

Pazis could lash out at him for the comment but there was no point. Although not his smartest ally but he was loyal. Getting upset at Balak served no purpose. "it just one scout ship," He mused. "it's hardly a threat to us"

"because of that scout ship that animal attacked us "Balak offered

Rather than respond Pazis fixed him a penetrating stare.

Balak continued quickly realizing he need more than his personal hatred of humans to be convinced." The two are connected," The batarian insisted. "both were in batarian territory around the same time. This was their preemptive strike against us."

"that is a possibility" the captain noted. impress with the amount of thought he put into it. "if that's the case the ship still leaves but with a warning for their masters. That the batarians will become for them next."

Once in range Joker took the element zero drive core offline disengaging the mass effect fields. Blue energy waves covered the ship, igniting the darkness of space like a flare. They accelerated until they were nothing but a blur. Sending the ship, a thousand light years from its previous location to its destination.

While being bombarded by a squadron of fighters. The black lion's golden optic suddenly illuminated a purple hue. Then it vacated the kill zone, withdrawing from the fight. Its pace awkward because of the damage it sustained. The mech entered the orbit of the planet and pushed around the planet to break line of sight, using he planet as cover to get away from the enemy ships

Their attention was drawn to a deafening roar from was drastically different from the sound of a space vessels drive core engines burning in the atmosphere. Turning their attention upward they saw the black lion mech swooping down from the sky.

"What the, is that your ship!" she cried out.

The beast was moving fast diving straight for the trio. It landed before them with regality and poise. The animalistic machine stood before them, its bulky form and red wings struck an opposing form of governance. Like a shining beacon within their darkest hour.

Fixated with the imposing figure before him, Shepard forgot about the uncertainty he felt before. His eyes only saw black, the shade associated with the unknown. A sense of excitement pervaded his being, mark approached the metallic beast.

Two Sha'rad's tailed the mech. Less than fifty feet and they pulled up sharply and open fire. Four well targeted missiles flew into the lions shoulder. The projectile tore thought the breach. Plates and chucks of metal were scattered on the planet's surface. They banked and hanged directions. Their trajectory bringing them back up to height altitude.

The attack was an inconvenient but not unanticipated event. In a quick but calm sense of purpose the black lion stood straight up. While the fights circle around for another volley, the beast was charging its lasers. Blue energy particles were gathering in both its mouth and tail. As the aircraft's bank towards the mech in a long sweeping arc, the black lion adjusted its aim. The Sha'rad's shields were overwhelmed by twin streams of plasma fire, resulting in their destruction.

The trios kinetic barriers reacted to the impact deflecting most of the shockwave. The force of the blast lifted them off their feet and hurling them back a foot away. Each of them landed heavily on the ground. Melted chucks of shrapnel rained down all around them, pining them to the floor. when it was over doctor Kenson was the first to recover. She struggled to her feet, one of her ears continued to ring. "Saren, Shepard" She managed to gasp once the wind returned to her lungs. Kenson peeked over to the Alliance Marine with curiosity. "Commander?"

Shepard slowly got back on his feet. His eyes remained shut but he expresses a gleeful smile towards her. "Don't mind me, just counting my blessings over here," He fibbed. An iconic thump up was formed to sell his words. From head to toe his body was crying in pain.

Mark took a quick glance around the vicinity his eyes coming to rest on the Turian's body. Oh no, he thought to himself at the site of the down alien. The commander limped over to Saren, grimacing slightly he rolled him over. Then nearly jumped back in surprise when the turian eyes shot open. Sarens hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat. With a snarl, the specter sat up with one arm on the commander, while the other was gone. A shard piece of shrapnel severed Sarens left arm, only a bloody stump remained.

Saren tossed Shepard back, the commander landed flat on his ass. Last time I check if your alive, Shepard mused to himself. The turian shifted his gaze to his armor which was peppered with small holes the padding scorched and burned. Pressed against his heavily bleeding wound. Fortunately for Saren his suit automatically dispenses medi-gel to stabilize his condition. Which instantly sealed his minor injuries against infections. Without Wasting time, he reached for his Bayard on his right hip. Held it up to his bloody stump. Then a stream of purple energy met the wound. Within seconds the wound was instantly cauterized. Saren noticed the shock in the both kenson and Shepard's eyes.

"We need to get out of here," kenson said, approaching the two soldiers. Just by looking at the turian she knew he was weakened by the amount of blood lost. Kenson turned towards the commander. "quick let's get him up."

Getting Saren up wasn't easy. The heavy armor he wore didn't help either." Don't require aid," he grumbled as they struggled in vain to lug him off the ground and on his feet. Kenson stood on one side holding his injured side. Shepard was on the other awkwardly gripping him around the waist and back to avoid touching an of his open wounds. Each time they tried he simply flopped back down.

"This isn't going to work," she grunted.

"Right," he agreed. "Let try this." Shepard knelled down next to the specter. Then pulled the Turian's only arm up across his back and over his shoulder. With Kenson's help he managed to stand taking Saren's full weight in a firemans carry.

The sound of gears caught their attention and the lions mouth automatically opened. Kenson cocked her head in confusion. "I guess we enter through there."

They entered the beasts mouth. Saren raspy panting echoed throughout the cockpit he entered. Shepard assisted the turian into his pilot seat. The screens lighted up, turning from a blank screen to now a representation of outside. A sudden rumble shook the cockpit. The creature blasted off into the sky. The clouds passed by in a blur of grey and off white. Within seconds of flight, the lion burst from the planet's atmosphere with an enthusiastic roar.

Kenson took the time to inspect her new surroundings. Her eyes studied the symbols scrolling across the hard-light screens. She couldn't quite believe that she currently resided inside a mechanical lion. Its tech didn't match anything she was familiar with. Possibly related to the artifact her team discovered on the asteroid.

Suddenly the screen started beeping. A red unknown symbol kept blazing and the siren wailing rang in their ears intensely.

"What's going on?" Shepard asked.

Before a word was uttered. A massive ship manifested, larger than any batarian ship they've had ever seen, appeared before their eyes, along with a few starfighters. Kenson recognized that ship anywhere. "It can't be its their weapon," she warned.

Mark gasped at the sight of the ship. The WMD that he was warned about was floating hundreds of meters away from him. It was raw power incarnate, his hands trembled just by staring at the behemoth.

From inside the ship, Pazis watched on his screen at the black lion. His mouth formed a sharp grin. "There you are," he whispered to himself, his stomach tingled with excitement. "All fighters reengage!"

The starships dispersed, not wasting another second to engage the lion. In retaliation, the mech projected a shield around itself. After absorbing fire, the lion roared ferociously and the shield expanded before spiraling towards the surrounding fighters, dismasting them in an instant.

Smiling in satisfaction, Saren pressed a button on the handle. A jaw blade materialized in the beast's mouth. The black lion came swooping down like a rocket, slicing the incoming ships. Which Caused them to explode in a brief fiery inferno. Two ships were trying to flank but the lion shot lasers from its tail, having his lion aiming its powerful beam at the fighters, creating a neon blue crack in its way before it exploded.

From inside the ship, the captain turned to the weapon officer. "Yes sir," he replied as he tapped the screen. The lion collides with the Drad'gagoh shields, causing the mech to repulsed away with great force. Mark and kenson screamed as they were spiraling out of control, but the wings on the lions back helped it regain balance.

"Amazing the shield acts as a feedback loop," she informed her acquaintances. "The more force applied, stronger the feedback"

The black lion's wings increased in power and thrusted itself towards the ship. It actives it jaws blades again. This time attacking the shield from different spots. Saren aimed the tail beam at the cannon, and flew around the ship, shooting the beam. With every hit, yellow discharges emerged from the barrier. Severely damaging the ship.

"What's happening?" Pazis screamed.

"It's moving faster too fast for the shields to redirect," the weapon officer explained to his Captain. Aware that an offense must be mounted he once again fired drive killer missiles.

The ship launched the drive killer at the black lion, who effortlessly maneuvered all them. Once Saren in close range with the ship he unleashed a volley of lasers fire. Breaking a part one of its cannons. The lion landed on the surface of the ship with crushing force. Saren charged forward, aiming his beams at the other cannons. The batarian crewmen held onto their control panels to keep balance.

Pazis groaned from inside the ship, seeing the black lion assaulting it. "Status?"

"Remaining weapon systems are offline, Captain."

Paz felt his muscles burn, his eyes dead lock on the lion. His fist was clenched so tightly that it blood started drop from his palm. This was the creature who caused the deaths of countless batarians. Brothers butchered. Families torn apart. His mind was locked on one setting alone, with little to no room for thinking back. To win at any cost.

Throughout the ship, the blows were felt. Systems were overloaded as the assault tore it way through the ship. Alarms blared, and crewmen were scrambling to contain the damage. The power of this creature was not to be under estimated.

"Multiple system failures," a crewman shouted.

"Can anything be done?" Balak requested.

"Helmsman, Lock on that thing and ram that son of a bitch" he ordered. The entire bridge looked at their captain knowing full well what he's asking for. "This is the captain I need every personnel into the escape pods now." He activated the evacuation alarm, it rang throughout the wounded vessel.

An explosion shook the deck. Regaining his balance, Balak tried desperately to get out his words. All he could say was, "Captain Pazis,"

He turned to look at his XO one last time. "Lead these men to safety and what ever happened tell the hegemony what happened her today," said Pazis.

Balak stood still for a moment, contemplating on defying orders but reconsidered. "It was an honor," he uttered before exiting the room. He ran to get as many of the crew to the escape pods. The bridge was almost empty beside the captain along with two others.

"Permission to see this mission through,sir," one of them said.

The captain didn't speak he only nodded in affirmation. The two went back to their stations ready to complete their final tasks. He sat backdown on his throne like chair. "Reroute remaining power to thrusters," he barked.

The ship's hull opened, revealing multiple escape pods on her starboard side. One by one, they ejected, sending all the survivors of the ship towards the planet. A trail of debris was drifting behind her. Satisfied that the pods were ejected, the captains focus his attention on the black lion.

The lions roar echoed in their ears and as it gains speed. Saren looked over to the other handle unable to activate it to due losing his arm. Shepard picked up on what Saren was planning to do. So, he reached for the handle and pushed it forward. the turian pushed his Bayard into a panel on the side. In that moment Mark felt a strange energy current traveling through his body. It was as if he drank a case of caffeine-filled energy drinks.

Then the mechanical wings on the beast back began to shimmer like stardust, glowing and expanding. The particles dispersed, revealing a pair of energy-bladed feathers. In this state the black lion is purple energy, giving it a massive speed boost. Saren and Shepard charged at the Drad'gagoh, as the ship flies towards the lion. Before they made contact the black lion phased right into the battleship, destroying anything it passed by. With both their strength, they exited out the other end of the ship. Which began to glow a powerful purple color.

From inside, Pazis screamed as the ship was being torn apart before his very eyes and under his feet. A blinding light, engulf everything within a hundred yards. The batarians shielded their eyes, temporarily blind by the impact. Once it cleared, pieces of debris littered the area. The batarians gasped in horror as the pride of the hegemony was defeated.

Suddenly Shepards world exploded as his body as impact by a powerful current. His muscles went into a spasm. Every never in his body was on fire. He fell on his back, while on the floor his body continued to tremble until it stopped. He heard kenson speaking but he couldn't understand her. His made was being ripped apart piece by piece then everything went black.

Consciousness came back to Shepard, for a long while he floated in a half world of wakefulness and sleep. The last thing he remembered was passing out on Saren's ship. How long have I've been out he thought to himself? He opened his eyes to see a bright light above him. Even with his eyes close he could still feel the brightness. Mark tried to move only to discover that hes immobilized. His arms and legs were held down by metal straps. He peaked down to see himself wearing just white scrubs. A wave of panic surged through him twisting and straining trying to free himself.

A familiar female voice spoke from close by his side. The brightness dimmed drastically. Then he saw her the one and only Doctor kenson looming over him. She looked a lot better than he last seen her and now she sports a white lab coat.

"Kenson what's going on and why am I locked up?" He questioned her. opening his dry mouth.

"interesting, he said your mind was reduced to paste" Kenson amused him, as she leaned back. "welcome to the project base, commander. "

Shepard was puzzled by her statement. He then noticed they weren't alone, there were other people moving about the room. He cast his eyes from left to right, trying to take in as much as he could before they turned the light back on again. On his far right, he saw a table filled with strange and terrifying pieces of medical equipment.

"I choose you for this honor," She said her tone was calm almost nonchalant, she continued. "the first human suspect, think about all the vital we can learn from you"

He recalled the conversation on the elevator about enhancing individuals with unknown tech. "I don't remember volunteering for this," Mark argued. Whatever he was going to endure he didn't want to show any sign of fear.

"you swore an oath to serve something greater than yourself, yes?" A smiled formed on her lips.

A female scientist wearing a standard lab suit approached him on the slab. She began touching his right arm feeling for a vein.

"Get your goddamn hands off me!" Mark shouted as he convulses under his restraints. She narrowed her eyes at his uncooperative behavior. To rectify this, she injects him with a sedative. Mark felt the foreign substances enter his bloodstream. Whatever she gave him won't do him any favors any time soon.

"No," Doctor Kenson slapped the needle out of the scientist's hand. "I wanted him awake enough to feel this". Then the doctor opened the commander's mouth and forced a ling tube down his throat. Then the tube began to pulse as some sort of liquid rushed down it his stomach.

Another scientist handed kenson a drilling tool of some sort. She took from his and pointed towards marks face. In that moment when he stared into her eyes, they weren't normal. They were glowing a yellow fiery color, she looked completely inhuman. All he could've done in that moment was close his eyes.

 **A/N: This by far the longest chapter I've written so far. Now we've reach the end of the batarian arc, the next chapter will introduce our second major player along with other important characters. With the set up out the way we can dive into Mass effect proper. So, until then stay frosty my N7 Family.**

 **Ps. Do you guys think the batarians are justified in their actions?**


	5. Lustful Desires

Chapter 4: Lustful Desires

One year later

Lieutenant commander Jennifer Shepard, executive officer on the SSV Einstein rolled out of her bunk at the first sound of the alarm. Average in both height and build Jens only distinguishing feature was her shoulder length red hair and green eyes. Her body moved instinctively, by the time her feet hit the floor she was already awake. The echoing off the alarm rang again echoing off the hull and throughout the ship. It was a call to stations. At least they weren't under immediate attack.

As she begins to get dress, Shepard's mind wondered for a bit. Last time she checked they were patrolling the farthest fringes of Alliance space. A call to stations probably meant they`d spotted an unauthorized vessel in the area or they were responding to a distress call.

Although her sleep quarters was a tightly confined space that she shared with two other crewmen, Jen eventually learned little tricks on how to get dressed in comfort. Before she could seal the last button on her dress shirt, her eyes noticed the tattoo present on her arm. Etched onto her skin was a chevron with a few words written below it. Marcus Shepherd gone but not forgotten. As she placed her hand over the tattoo, her digits began to shake uncontrollably. It took Jen a moment to compose herself before resuming her task.

With her uniform on and her boot fastened, Shepard darted towards the bridge, Where Captain Hannah Shepard would be waiting for her. Being the executive officer it was her duty to relay the Captain orders to the rest of the crew and make sure those orders were carried out properly. On her way, Jen encountered other crewmen heading in the opposite direction as they rushed their assigned stations. Shepard was almost at her destination. Asari was passing navigation, where she noticed a pair of new junior officers making rapid calculations and applying them to the hard-light star charts projected from their consoles. They each gave her a respectful nod as she passed. Jen responded with a tilt as well.

Stationed in front of the bridge was the ship`s head of marine detail, staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. He stood there in parade rest formation. Amongst the crew, Kaiden was considered quite handsome with his soft eyes and short black hair.

Once Shepard and Alenko got in reach of each other, their eyes instantly locked. Kaiden gave the redhead a subtle wink. She eyed him up and down as a pleased smile teasing the corners of her mouth. Their attraction for one another was as plain as day.

Jen climbed the three steps separating the forward level of the bridge from the main level of the ship. Captain Hannah Shepard and Turian was hunched over a small view screen studying a stream of incoming transmissions. she stood up straight when the redhead approached. She returned her XO salute with one of her own.

"We've got trouble lieutenant we picked up a distress when we linked up to the Comm relays," the captain explained by way of greeting.

"I had a feeling ma'am"

Then the turian stood up from his position, hovering over the two alliance officers. Like all Turian's, Nihlus Kryik`s face was covered by a mask of hard cartilage. but with white markings across his face.

"We need eyes out there; his voice rang with authority. He shifted his eyes on to the captain "adjust your sensor array."

Captain Shepard sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose frustration evident on her face. "Nihilis," she said in a sharp tone "I understand you're a specter, but this is my ship."

"Captain, my mission takes precedence over your petty claims of control," he countered frankly.

"We're not entirely sure what going on down there," she pointed at the small viewing screen. "Besides only fools rush in."

Jen watched as her mother signed and pitched the bridge of her nose. The full weight of command was starting to show. It's never easy knowing that so many lives depended on your ability to make the right decisions. For the first time in a long while Jen felt sympathy for her mother.

"What's going on?" Jen said speaking up and stepping forward.

Nihilis turned to look at her and gave her a smirk "It came from Eden prime."

"Eden prime," Jen recognized the name "Don't we have a research base there?"

Hannah nodded. "A dig site to be precise. The 212th was stationed there as security detail."

She frowned "this was no ordinary attack, Raiders wouldn't attack. They preferred to hit defenseless settlements and escape before Alliance reinforcement arrived on the scene. A well-guarded place like that wasn't their typical target."

"Captain the protocol is clear," Nihilis said. "As a council specter, I don't need your approval to proceed with this mission. Unless you have something to say."

Hannah head snapped up, giving the turian her full attention. Her eyes shone with distain the kind that said I really don't like you. She turned back to the terminal displaying Eden prime. Her gaze was glued to the planet. Although it was quite the tension between the two was too real.

"What did they find down there, Captain?" the redhead asked, wanting to break the awkwardness.

"They're a top security clearance facility there," with a shake of her head. "I can't even get schematics for the facility, never mind anyone to tell me what they found."

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Ma`am, we both know that's a load of bull"

Hannah folded her arms and closed her eyes. "Be that as it may, our ETA is in 46 minutes" she replied begrudgingly.

"Sounds good captain, Nihilis said moving towards the stairs. "and have two shuttles ready for us in 20."

"I'll have the ground team ready, captain."

"I know you would, Lieutenant."

Shepard turned to go acknowledging her mother with a simple " aye aye ma'am" then she followed behind the turian specter. Kaiden watch them passing by running an appreciative glance over Jen once more. Aware of his gaze the redhead gestured her thin fingers, conveying "follow me." Not one to disappoint Alenko proceeded to tag along.

Built in the mined-out husk of a metallic asteroid, Omega has been a haven for criminals, terrorists, and malcontents for thousands of years. At times, the station has lain idle and abandoned for centuries, only to be reactivated by a new group of outlaws seeking a fresh start. The space station's original elegant design has given way to haphazard expansion by scrabbling factions of every species. Today, Omega is a major hub of narcotics, weapons, and eezo trafficking without even a pretense of civilian government or military control. Only mercenary groups have been able to install a limited order; the most ruthless was an Asari syndicate run by the notorious Aria T'Loak.

Among these lawless killers were Balak. On Omega, he was quite respected among the batarian community, a sign of status that he wasn't afraid to exploit. Normal he wore his standard hegemony uniform. But for the meeting tonight he had done the simple raider armor. Typically, Balak would be enjoying himself in Afterlife at this hour. But this night was positively atypical.

Instead of relaxing in comfort and luxury he was stuck sitting on a hard chair in a dingy apartment in the slums, waiting for a famed bounty hunter to arrive. Balak did not like waiting. He wasn't waiting alone at least a dozen other batarians, all former crewmen from the Drad'gagoh were milling about in the apartment.

Balak did not mind meeting directly with the mercenary he was willing to employ. He wanted to personally size up his hired gun. Besides spending the night in a cold dusty apartment, sitting in a chair that was causing his back to ache and his legs to go numb the bounty hunter was over an hour late. But it wasn't as if he could change his mind the plan was already in motion changing the course now would be a colossal waste of everyone's time.

"He's here", Balak jumped slightly at the voice of one of his men. The other batarian had crept up silently behind him and now standing close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Bring him in," he replied quickly regaining his composure. The batarian nodded and left the room as his leader stood up grateful to be out of an uncomfortable chair.

A moment later the guest of honor finally appeared. He was easily the most impressive krogan Balak had ever seen at two and a half meters tall and nearly 200 kilograms. Like all krogan, the top of his spine was slightly curved giving him a hunchbacked appearance. Scars decorated his head plate and continue to the right side of his face ending at his throat. He wore blood red heavy body armor but carried no weapons those would have been removed at the door as per Balak's previous orders. Despite being unarmed he still radiated an aura of strength and resilience.

The krogan walked with an odd lumbering grace like a force of nature rolling across the floor of the apartment. Four of Balak's men escorted him in, two marching on either side. They were there to intimidate the bounty hunter in case the situation goes south. But it was clear that they were the ones who felt intimidated.

"The names Wrex," he growled exposing his serrated teeth or was it a smile.

"Commander Balak," the batarian replied giving a slight tilt of his head to the right a gesture of disrespect among his species.

Wrex tilted his own head in response but to the left, a greeting usually directed at superiors. Balak bristled involuntarily, either Wrex was insulting him or the krogan didn't care about the significance of the gesture. He chose to proceed as if it was the latter explanation.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't hire a krogan," he explained. "But for this assignment, I chose to make an exception based on your reputation your skills are worth every credit."

Wrex accepted the compliment with a derisive snort. "based on your reputation I believe the job is too much for you guys to handle. Besides can you really afford me?"

There were some shocked murmurs from the other batarians in the room. Casting aspersions on the monetary worth of a social better was a grave insult in their culture. Balak wondered if Wrex had done this on purpose. Fortunately, he was used to dealing with the less cultured species of the galaxy and he wasn't hiring Wrex because of his etiquette.

"Rest assured I have enough funds to pay you off," he replied his voice calm and even. "It's a simple job, I just want to add a krogan`s touch in this operation."

"This have anything to do with the alliance?"

Balak eyes blinked once registering his resentment for them. "The alliance why would you think that?" He asked keeping his voice carefully neutral.

Wrex shrugged his massive shoulders. "Just a hunch and my price just went up."

"Your involvement will be handled with discretion," his voice gave nothing away but inside he was silently cursing at the krogan for making this difficult.

"The Target?"

"A secret outpost in batarian space."

The krogan turned his head from side to side scanning the dozen or so batarians scattered about the apartment. "You got enough men here to storm the place."

Just as Balak was about to bark at Wrex he hesitated. Wary of making a mistake in their negotiation but even his reluctance gave away more than he intended.

Wrex barked out a laugh, "this is revenge isn't it, your eyes gave it away."

The others tensed up in his words confirming them as fact not that it mattered. Balak knew Wrex would see through any false denial so he simply nodded conceding to his opponent.

"What happened?" the krogan wanted to know.

"A year ago, my crew and I were under the command of Captain Pab'kecan Pazis. We went to respond to an attack in that sector. When we arrived, we found an alliance ship, after a short engagement we were about board until they attacked us with some sort of superweapon," Balak admitted. "The engagement went on for a while until the captain made us abandon ship. When it was over the humans had escape, claiming countless batarian lives."

"A now you want to return the favor in kind, I can relate. The krogan murmured. "For a job like this you don't want to be too cheap."

Finding the krogan's comment one insult too many, a batarian whipped his pistol out and slammed the butt against the side of the krogan`s skull. The force of the blow rocked wrex`s head to the side but it did not knock off his feet. He wheeled around and caught his attacker with a vicious backhand that broke the batarians jaw. The other three batarians fell on Wrex before their comrade hit the ground. Their combined weight dragging the big alien to the floor.

Before the meeting, Balak had given them strict orders not to kill Wrex unless necessary. So instead of shooting the merc five piled on top of him pinning him to the ground as they tried to pistol whip him into unconsciousness, unfortunately, nobody had told Wrex he couldn't kill them.

A faint aura barely visible began to surround the merc. The krogan's red eyes started to glow a purple hue. Balak jumps back from the fray as the biotic energy began to surge from Wrex's body. Like an explosion, a wave of dark energy erupted from Wrex. The batarians were thrown backward and landed heavily on the floor knocking the wind out of them. One of them scrambled to his feet safely out of the krogan's reach. The batarian whipped out his pistol and pointed it at the biotic merc who was still on the floor.

"Don't move," he screamed his voice cracking with fear.

Wrex head snapped from side to side ignoring the enemy in front of him as he took stock of the eight other batarians in the apartment. Every single one of them had their assault rifles trained on him ready to fire. He slowly stood up as he turned to face Balak.

The krogan was a battle master, a unique breed of krogan. They are rare because of their biotic abilities. Tough, disciplined, well-armed, and biotically gifted, a single Battle Master is said to be an equal match to ten soldiers of any other species. A single blow from a Battle Master is usually enough to kill or severely incapacitate any non-krogan.

"So, what happens now?"

Now with the upper hand, Balak was eager to press his advantage. "Maybe I should just order them to kill you and hire a cheaper krogan." He kept his inner eyes focused on Wrex. but let the other pair glance around the room to draw attention to the fact that the mercenary was surrounded.

The krogan laughed at the empty threat. "If you wanted me dead they'd shot me a long time ago, must have given them orders not to take me out. So, I guess you're right I'm worth every credit and my price just went up again."

Even with a warehouse full of armed batarians pointing their weapons at him, the krogan was capable enough to turn the tables in his favor. Underestimating wrex`s intelligence was a mistake Balak vowed he wouldn't make again. He wondered how many underestimated Wrex in the past and what it had cost them.

"Well played, Wrex you set yourself apart from other krogans," he made no attempt to hide his grudging respect.

"They're not my people anymore. Now let's stop measuring quads and make a deal."

Balak gave a slight nod and blinked all four of his eyes at once signaling his men to lay down their arms. They weren't happy that Wrex was able to slap their comrades around but they trusted Balak's decisions. All except the one closest to the krogan the one with the pistol didn't comply he looked around in disbelief at the others his weapon still aimed directly at Wrex.

"what are you doing?" he shouted to the others. "we can't just let him get away with this."

"Stand down that's an order."

"Don't be a stupid boy," Wrex spat out. "I'll listen if I was you."

"You shut up," he snapped back focusing all his attention on Wrex.

"Think about your next move carefully batarian."

He was trembling now but he managed to keep the pistol aimed at his target. Wrex didn't seem concerned.

"Dropped the gun man."

"Yeah just let it go."

He opened his mouth to say something else but never got the chance. A head slug nailed him right in the temple. His body dropped to the floor.

The smoking gun rested in Balak's hand. All eyes were on the Batarian Commander. Balak's voice Dropped to a menacing tone. "Let that be a warning to anyone who stands in my way."

The rest of the batarians stood by and did nothing. From their expression Wrex could tell they didn't enjoy what had just transpired. But none of them was willing to speak out and confront the commander. Not if it meant being the next example.

"You two get him out of here, you clean this up."

Huddled in the Hanger bay were the other members of the ground team. It was incredibly eerie to hear no updates from the overhead shipboard intercom. As if wasn't foreboding enough Shepard felt her stomach churning. From her first-hand experience, any time the tightness in her gut occurs dreadful things usually follow suit. Whoever had attacked Eden Prime had been willing to take on the whole 212th. Even using the element of surprise to their advantage they must have been a formidable force.

Every Marine wore body armor equipped with state of the art thruster packs as well as three-quarters visor headgear. Each member loadout was tailored to their assigned role. If they were going to survive this operation, it wasn't going to because of their equipment. It always came down to two things: training and leadership.

As squad leader, Jen didn't believe in giving motivational speeches. They all knew what was expected of them but even for alliance soldiers those last nervous minutes before a mission were hard to endure without comfort.

"Everyone stays razor sharp," she said knowing the team could hear her clearly. "This isn't just another routine op."

"Batarians, Lola?" answered the question came from Sergeant James Vega, the squad's heavy gunner. He stood over 6 ft. 3 making him taller than most people he served with. Stronger than a lot of them too judging by his Wide shoulders and defined muscles in arms and his generally large proportioned frame. He had a habit of assigning nicknames to his fellow marines.

"I fucking hope so," she answered.

"Any info they got down there?" This time it was corporal John Meer, technician expert asking the question.

"It's classified that all I know, so stay frosty,"

"With no specs were going in blind, that's complete bullshit," growled Chief Gunnery Ashley Williams, the teams designated marksman. Shepard didn't like her much she had a habit of rubbing people the wrong way. If she had an opinion she let everyone know it, a trait she and Shepherd shared. But when the fighting started they were glad to have her on their side.

"If we remember our training and stick together well be fine," Kaiden said reassuring Ashley. On this mission Staff lieutenant Alenko was acting as the squad's field medic. Which was fitting since he preferred support focused roles.

Positioned in the corner were two other members of the team, Private Frist class Alice Hale and PFC Jaydee Hudson. An excellent biotic with mediocre combat training. While Hudson was your run of the mill recon man. they didn't bother to comment, and the team lapsed once more into an uneasy silence.

"Approaching Eden Prime," the intercom buzzed. "No response on any frequencies."

Nihlus entered the room, he spotted them and waved bringing them all over as he stepped onto the lead shuttle. "Alright listen up" Nihlus spoke in typical turian fashion. "we're moving out in five, Williams, Hudson and Hale you're with me. Shepard, you're taking Alenko, Vega, and Meer.

Ashley and Alice gave Shepard a disparaged look before moving to join Nihlus shuttle.

"Looks like we're on the same squad huh?" Kaiden said as he hopped into the shuttle. He turned around to offer the red head a helping head.

"Shepard," Nihlus barked. His disquieted voice gained her attention instantly. "I will be watching you."

"understood," she replied with a puzzling look.

"okay that sounded a little creepy" said Meer.

The warning lights began to blink and the shuttle doors closed. Jen moved to the window eyeing the viewport as the shuttles began to rumble to life. The shuttle's engines began to whine as the ships cycled through their preflight checks.

Nihilus`s voice rang over the comms. "SSV Einstein, this is shuttle one, switching to manual guidance."

"Shuttle two, taking your lead."

"Ground team," came Captain Shepard`s voice over the intercom, "you are cleared for go."

The two transport shuttles exited the Einstein`s bay doors. They descended a pound Eden Prime, cutting through the dense clouds. The occiputs felt the slight turbulence but I didn't prevent them from performing a final weapons check.

"were on route to the drop zone," the intercom crackled. "No response on any frequencies."

"I'm picking up something on visual."

After exiting the thick clouds the two shuttles approached a massive starship. It vaguely resembled some sort of cuttlefish, with a bulk semi-cylindrical body, a tapering plate over the rear and several tentacles extending from its body. The enormous dreadnought hovered over the surface of the planet. Red surges of energy encompassed vessel like a thunderstorm.

"Shuttle two are you getting this?" The pilot asked. Studied the ominous vessel.

"Copy that doesn't look good from up here.

"Holy shit," Ashely shouted.

"What the hell is that?" Kaiden murmured.

Jen watched the gigantic ship from the viewing window. Its colossal frame casted a shadow over them, created an artificial eclipse. If Shepard didn't know any better Jen would've thought it was the hand of God, awaiting to pass judgement on the denizens of Eden Prime.

"Stay on course for the landing zone," Nihlus said without a hint of fear. "Avoid getting to closet to it."

"The ionized field has spiked,"

Just then a current of red energy struck the shuttles. The sudden electrical discharge ripped through the transport with minimum effort, exposing the crew to the elements. The force of the wind drew the occupies out of their seats and in to the sky.

They all began falling from the high altitude, twisting and turning at an alarming rate. Due to the fierce winds, everyone was to spread-out to form a chain. This drastically reduced their chances of survival.

"Kaiden!" Jen yelled. She glanced around taking in the view of the falling debris and red lighting occupying the sky.

"Shepard," he screamed before descending into the planets surface.

 **A/N: Here we are my N7 family, our mission to Eden Prime but with a few twists in the story. Also, our badass Krogan Wrex has gotten involve with Balak. Let's see how everything turns out in the next chapter of Mass effect Legendary Defenders.**


End file.
